A Bleached Shinobi World
by KuramaFTW
Summary: What if Soul Society was just another country of the Elemental Nations? What if Naruto wasn't alone for being the most hated person in Konoha for something out of their control? Follow both Naruto and Ichigo as they struggle to prove everyone wrong about who they are while trying to control their inner demons. Ichi/Nel and Naru/Yugito
1. A Jinchuriki is Born

**What if Soul Society was just another country of the Elemental Nations? What if Naruto wasn't alone for being the most hated person in Konoha for something out of their control? Follow both Naruto and Ichigo as they struggle to prove everyone wrong about who they are while trying to control their inner demons. Ichi/Nel and Naru/Yugito realistically strong Naruto**

**_A Bleached Shinobi World_**

_Chapter I_

_A Jinchuriki is Born_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

It is a dark and ominous night in the Elemental Nations, especially in the Land of Fire. There is a dark foreboding feeling that is so thick in the air that you could almost touch it. All of the shinobi of one of the most powerful villages in all of the land are all on guard, fearing that if they drop their guard for a fraction of a second that they will perish in a swift but painful way.

It wouldn't be long now until cause of that tension would make itself known.

**"RRRRWWWWAAAARRRRR!"**

"Wha…What was that!"

"IT'S THE KYUUBI!"

The Kyuubi no Kitsune or also known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, the strongest of the biju and demon embodiment of hate and anger. Legend says that with a swipe of just one of its nine tails could crush a mountain as if it were merely a fly. It is truly a beast to be feared.

As soon as the beast made itself known the civilians of the village began to run as fast as they could to escape the beast while the shinobi of the village did their best to fight it. Even with their former leader leading the attack against the monster they were barely holding a front. That man's name is Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor and God of Shinobi. Even in his advanced years he is still a man you do not underestimate.

"Push it back, don't let it get inside the walls of Konoha. Keep your Will of Fire burning strong and we will get through this." shouted Sarutobi to try and motivate his comrades to keep fighting.

But no matter how hard they fight back the Kyuubi just doesn't seem to be taking any lasting damage thanks to its regenerative abilities. The Kyuubi then let out a mighty roar and that alone leveled an entire neighborhood.

_"Damn it, the Kyuubi is strong. What the hell is Minato doing at a time like this? We need him over here so he can seal the beast."_ thought the aged ninja. As soon as he finished this thought a group of masked ninja jumped down next to him.

"Sarutobi-sama we are unable to locate Minato-sama please assume command in his absence." said the masked ninja on one knee.

"Very well, I want all genin to make sure that the civilians are safe as is protocol. I want our new chunin to assist them as they aren't ready for this kind of thing and having older shinobi there will give the civilians a sense of security. I want two squads of ANBU out to look for Minato, find out why he isn't here. Send a message to Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza that I want them in their formation and to grab a hold of the Kyuubi, I will then summon Enma the two of us will force the Kyuubi out of the village. Everyone else just keep hammering away at it, understood." the former Hokage said with authority.

"YES SIR!" shouted all of the gathered ninja and they all went to do their assigned tasks. Now with a plan of action Konoha can start to really fight back. Sarutobi then bit his thumb drawing some blood and proceeded to make five gestures with his hands.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

"Whoa Hiruzen it's been a while." a new voice said.

"That it has Enma, but now is not the time to catch up. The Kyuubi is attacking and I need your help. Will you lend me your power old friend?" Sarutobi replied with a hint of nostalgia in his voice and eyes.

Enma just smirked and replied with 'yes'. Enma is a white furred monkey with hair that reaches his lower back and a goatee. He wears black shinobi pants and shirt over mesh armor. He also wears a sleeveless tiger stripped kimono over his shirt held closed by a red sash.

Sarutobi just nodded and raised his hand. Enma immediately turned into the Adamantine Staff. A large black bo staff with yellow stripes at both ends. As soon as both of them were ready they turned and saw the Kyuubi squaring off against a red haired man standing five stories tall. The Kyuubi was about to attack but froze and looked as if it was staring off into space or possessed. The large man grabbed a hold of the Kyuubi as it started to regain its composure and became aware of its surroundings, but at the same time a black shadow started to crawl its way up the Kyuubi's body, the Kyuubi was finding it difficult to move as if the shadows were holding him down.

"Now's our chance" the former Hokage said as he pointed one end of the Adamantine Staff towards the fox. The staff then extended and hit the overgrown fox square in the chest easily pushing the fox outside of the village and away from the people. Loud cheers were heard at this small victory. The shinobi continued the attack, it wasn't long until a large red toad fell from the sky landing on the fox's back.

"That's Gamabunta, that means Minato has entered the battle." Sarutobi said with a sigh of relief. Minato was a tall man with sun kissed blond hair and sapphire eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi attire with two arm bands on each arm and a white haori with red flames on the bottom that read Yondaime Hokage on the back. But just as quickly as Minato arrived he vanished in a yellow flash taking the Kyuubi with him.

"Wha…Minato where's he going?" Sarutobi asked out loud to himself.

"Hiruzen look over there." Enma said while in his still transformed state. Sarutobi turned and saw a pale light behind the Hokage Monument. Deciding to head over there to see what's going on believing that is where Minato is. It took him about ten minutes to get over there and what he saw nearly broke the aged shinobi's heart he could only see three people and no oversized fox. One was a naked baby boy with an intricate seal on his stomach. The other two were both dead bodies with holes in the center of their bodies as if they were both impaled by a giant spike. One of them was Minato, the other was a beautiful young woman with long vibrant red hair. Fresh tear stains going down her cheeks.

It wasn't long until a squad of ANBU arrived and looked upon the scene. Many of them mourned the death of their leader and especially at such a young age, but none mourned more than the ANBU wearing a dog mask and had gravity defying spiky silver hair. None could see but he had tears running down his face. He took a moment to collect himself, "Sandaime-sama what should we do?"

The older man sighed and took off his helmet, "As of right now I'm reassuming my position as Hokage. I will speak with council later on this subject. In the mean time take those two and start checking the casualties. If you find anybody, dead or alive bring them to the hospital to receive treatment or to prepare them for the funeral. I'll take the boy."

"Yes sir." all of the ANBU said in a solemn and defeated tone. They had defended their home from the Kyuubi, but at a steep price.

The now re-instated Hokage picked up the sleeping child and gave the child a soft smile. He then spoke, "You are a hero to us all Naruto and I know you will make your parents proud. But you now bear a burden I wouldn't wish on my mortal enemies, there will be hard times ahead of you. But you must rise above the pain, and I will do all within my power to help you."

XXX

(Konoha Council Chambers)

"As of right now I will be reassuming my position as Hokage of this village, and as my first order of business I need to know what the damage is." Sarutobi said with a voice of authority. Although he was very tired from being woken up in the middle of the night and fighting the Kyuubi he still couldn't afford show any kind of weakness in the council meeting otherwise _they_ will rip him apart.

One man stood up, he was a member of the civilian council. This man was in charge of overseeing Konoha's infrastructure. The civilian council, to this date was the biggest mistake the Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama ever made during his time in office. While his intentions were good, just thinking the civilians of Konoha deserve a voice in Konoha's government, the outcome was horrible. The Civilian Council was filled with nothing but greedy, power hungry, wealthy merchants that didn't care about Konoha and her interests but instead their own damn wallets and own individual power.

"Hokage-sama Konoha has sustained heavy damage, although the Kyuubi didn't make it too far into our village the fact that it had such powerful attacks caused damage throughout 43% of the village. The area by the north gate where you were all fought is all but completely leveled. Only 5% percent of the buildings in that area are still standing however we believe that the foundations of those buildings to be very unstable due to the attack, I recommend that we do a thorough sweep of the buildings to see if they are safe." the man said with the Hokage nodding in agreement.

"Agreed, until we know for certain no one is to be allowed in those buildings until we know their condition, continue." Sarutobi said.

The man nodded and continued, "The main shopping area received some damage but most of it was superficial, mostly just broken windows with a collapsed roof or two. Nothing too bad, however residential area C and part of D were severally damaged almost two blocks have been completely wiped out. Aside from that most of the repairs won't take much longer than a month to fix. The rest of the information is in this folder if you want to look at it later." the man finished as he sat back down. The Hokage thanked the man and then asked to hear the casualties and the blow to their standing forces.

"Sir you will be pleased to know that civilian casualties were light, thanks to the response time of our shinobi only 30 people died and 80 were injured. We got lucky with that one. However we have lost over 45% of our shinobi, 5% were genin, 40% were chunin, 30% were jonin, and 25% were ANBU not to mention our late Yondaime." Answered Nara Shikaku, Head Jonin and main strategist of Konoha's forces, Sarutobi's good mood from the news of the civilian casualties was utterly crushed by hearing what the damage to his shinobi was.

It was at this time a scarred bandaged old man spoke up, "Hiruzen, I heard that due to the attack the Kyuubi was sealed into a child with the noble sacrifice of our beloved Yondaime. If you give me the boy I can train him to be the perfect weapon loyal to Konoha and her people."

At this Sarutobi shot the man a very cold glare. "No I will not hand Naruto over too you Danzo, you would simply strip him of his emotions and turn him into another one of your mindless drones. Forever crippling his full potential, jinchuriki need their emotions to access their tenants power."

"Wait you're saying the Kyuubi isn't dead but is now inhabiting a small child's body?" asked a member of the civilian council with a look of terror etched across his face. That same look soon spread to all of the members of the civilian council.

Sarutobi sighed, he was hoping he could wait a bit longer before revealing this to the civilian council they would no doubt take it the wrong way. "Yes the Kyuubi is still alive, humans cannot kill demons, except for a special kind of human but we aren't going to go into that. The only way for the Yondaime to defeat the Kyuubi was to seal it into an infant. That child is a hero to us all."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE'S A HERO, HE IS NOTHING BUT A DEMON SPAWN! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THE KYUUBI TAKES OVER AND KILLS US ALL! WE SHOULD KILL IT NOW BEFORE IT GROWS STRONG!" screamed a member of the civilian council. All of the other members of the Civilian Council voiced their agreement and claimed that they needed to finish what the Yondaime started and kill the demon. However they were hit by an ungodly amount killing intent (KI) from one very pissed off old man. He couldn't believe the idiocy of these people, sure he understood that the whole attack was fresh in their minds at the moment but to kill a child who is even more of a victim of this attack than anyone else in Konoha.

Sarutobi's voice dropped to such a low, cold and menacing tone that it just about made the entire civilian council shit their pants, "Now listen to me very closely, Naruto is not and never will be the Kyuubi. He is merely its prison and the Kyuubi is his prisoner. As of this moment I hereby declare that Naruto's status as a jinchuriki is to be kept top secret. Anyone who speaks of this that isn't at least jonin level will be punished for betraying village secrets. Also Naruto isn't to be told of his status. Am. I. Clear."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" everyone in the room said, but it was too late anyone who was old enough to see what happened and understand it already knew of Naruto's burden, and just about everyone hated him already. Only a few people understood the truth.

XXX

(Five years later)

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!" shouted an angry store owner, said store owner was currently chasing a blond five year old boy with whisker like birth marks on his cheeks. Said boy was currently laughing his ass off due to his latest prank. He had managed to slingshot several balloons filled with orange paint at the stores products. And these products were food, meaning he just completely ruined any chance this guy has at selling anything that was exposed to the open air which was a good percentage of his inventory. The boy however would not slow down. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's top prankster.

He managed to duck in an alley and when the store owner turned the corner he couldn't find Naruto. He then slowly stalked down the alley checking every spot he could think of for the boy to hide but was unsuccessful. The man eventually gave and stormed off to see what he could salvage. Not long after he left a part of a wall fell down revealing it to be nothing more than a texture cloth that people can hide behind.

"Hahaha, another clean getaway, Uzumaki Naruto is untouchable, ttebayo." he said as he put the cloth in his backpack and left the alley scheming up his next prank. Little did he know that his getaway wasn't as clean as he thought.

XXX

In an office two men were looking down upon a crystal ball and watching Konoha's top prankster walk off to get something to eat. "Geez he pulled off another prank and managed to escape his pursuer, not bad for a five year old." said a man in his late thirties early forties, he had spiky white hair that was tied in a ponytail that went all the way down to his lower back. He also had two red lines on his cheeks that ran from his eyes all the way down to his jaw. He also wore a spiky headband with the kanji for 'oil' on it. This man's name was Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin, he is the student of the Sandaime Hokage and Sensei to the late Yondaime Hokage.

"That it is Jiraiya, however I kinda wish he would tone it down with the pranks. I get complaints coming in everyday about him and the mischief he causes. I mean last week he snuck into the Uchiha complex and strung up all of their underwear all over the village without anyone noticing him." said a slightly older Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was now wearing red and white robes with a red quadrilateral hat that had the kanji of 'fire' on the tip. He also had a tobacco pipe in his hand as per habit.

Jiraiya let out a low whistle, not many could pull that off, and to think that a five year old did it makes it that much more embarrassing for the Uchiha. But with that came a sense of self disappointment, "Sensei, I wish you would let me fulfill my role as the boys Godfather and let me take him with me. We both know under that smile he wears is a boy crying for a friend."

Sarutobi gave out a tired sigh, he was really getting too old for this job. "Jiraiya you know full well that I would love to let you raise Naruto, so long as you didn't trying and instill some of your more frowned upon habits on him. But you know that civilian council is doing anything it possibly can to make Naruto's life miserable, but at the same time you also know the reputation you hold and the fact that you taught the Yondaime. If anyone where to get that information they may begin to question 'why Jiraiya of the Sannin picked up a lonely orphan.' If they begin to question that then they may learn who Naruto's father is and if Iwa in particular got their hands on that info Naruto's life would become even harder than it is now."

Jiraiya just snorted, "You seem to enjoy what the results of my more frowned upon habits produce." Jiraiya quipped lightening the mood just a bit, "It's just that I feel like I'm failing Minato because of all of the precautions we are taking. I know about the risk of his heritage getting out is there and that I also need to run my spy network I just wish there was some way I could help him besides sending him money every week. I'd also like him to know that there is someone out there who does care about him. Just giving him that thought alone should make him a bit happier."

Sarutobi's heart went towards his student. Both him and Jiraiya respected Minato immensely. And doing this to his son was killing the both of them. It was then that Sarutobi had an idea, "Jiraiya I just thought of something that might work."

Jiraiya's ears perked up at this gave his aged sensei his full attention, "What's your idea sensei, please tell me. I want to do whatever I can to help him." Jiraiya said with desperation in his voice.

XXX

It was nearly night, the sun was setting and Naruto was heading home. When he was finally out of sight of everyone he dropped his happy idiotic mask. To the public he was a happy orange wearing idiot that loved to cause mischief. However on the inside he was a child in pain, the looks of scorn and hatred the villagers send him. The hurtful words they call him and the pain of being alone made him want to cry. But he learned that crying doesn't solve anything. He was just a child desperately looking for someone to call a friend. He finally made his way to his apartment and found what looked like an envelope taped to his door. He took it down and went in his home, luckily the villagers left his home alone today so that's a plus. He made his way to his bedroom and took out the envelope, he opened it up and read the letter:

_Dear Naruto,_

_ This is your godfather, I'm sorry that I can't be there for you right now to raise you in place of your parents but it's for your own good. You see both myself and your parents were powerful shinobi with lots of enemies, both inside and outside of Konoha. If I were to take you with me those enemies would begin to question why I did so and may soon figure out your heritage. If your heritage ever got out before you were strong enough to defend yourself, your life would be just that much harder. So far I have done everything I could do to support you from a distance, your weekly allowance comes from my own bank account. I still won't be able to meet you face to face for a few more years and I'm sorry for that, but when you become a genin I promise to be there for you. In the mean time I have some things for you to start working on. There is a seal on the bottom left hand and corner of the page. Just smear some blood on it and everything you need to know for the academy will be in there, plus a little bonus skill seeing as how both of your parents were skilled in the art of Fuinjutsu. Just know that there are people out there that do care about you, and also know that your parents loved you with all of their heart. It's just unfortunate that they were taken from you during the Kyuubi attack, however they died protecting this village and most importantly you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Godfather_

_P.S. If you're unsure about this letter ask the Hokage, it was his idea. So study and train hard._

By the end of the letter Naruto was in tears, but these weren't tears of sadness or self pity. No these were tears of joy and happiness. There was someone out there that cared for him and that he wasn't alone in this world. He was just being protected. But most importantly is that his parents loved him and didn't abandon him for whatever reason.

_"Thank you Godfather, whoever and where ever you are I can't wait till the day I meet you. Mom, Dad I promise that I will get strong. I wish to know who you are but I also wish to make you proud of me so I will train so hard that I will one day become the strongest Hokage that has ever lived. So please watch over me."_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile on his face. In the mean time he decided to see what his Godfather left him. He smeared some blood on the seal and out came a lot of books. Some of the books were on chakra control, Taijutsu, history, math, literature, basic Ninjutsu, and basic to intermediate Fuinjutsu. Deciding that he wanted to know what made Fuinjutsu so great he grabbed the book 'Basic Fuinjutsu for Dummies'.

XXX

(The Next Day)

Inside the Hokage's office Sarutobi was getting very close to blowing his top, he needed a distraction anything but something please save him from the goddamn indomitable enemy that is paper work. Most of these were reports based on an incident going on inside the village about a demo-.

"JIJI!" shouted an excited Naruto as he barged into his office. Thank you Kami for your benevolence.

"Ah Naruto how are you today?" the old man asked with a sincere smile on his face.

"Jiji, I need to know if the letter I got on my door yesterday was true. Do I really have a godfather that is sending me money to support me? Did my parents love me? Were they really that strong? Was all of this really your idea?" Naruto fired off in rapid succession hardly having any time to breathe.

Sarutobi just smile and said, "Naruto the short answer to all of your questions is yes, everything that you just listed is true. I'm sorry that Godfather can't be here for you at the moment but as he explained it would only put you in more easily avoidable danger. But if you were to make genin then you can meet your Godfather and he can oversee your training."

Naruto's smile stretched even further, this was the first real smile from Naruto in a long time. "So it's all true, there is someone out there that does care for me and my parents didn't abandon me." At this point Naruto broke down again in joy and embraced the old man in hug. Sarutobi returned the hug to his surrogate grandson. Naruto stayed for a bit longer and the two conversed about Naruto's future and dream to one day take Sarutobi's hat. Eventually Naruto ran off to begin his training and Sarutobi waved him off with a smile on his face. Sarutobi then turned back and saw that the pile of paper work had grown.

_"What how the hell did the pile grow, no one came in here while Naruto was here I'm sure of it so where did it come from?" _Sarutobi questioned in a rage. He then looked up, "Kami I take that back you're a malevolent sadist that enjoys making me suffer."

He eventually looked back at the paperwork with a glare that would frighten even the Kyuubi, it was as if he was trying to set the paper work on fire through his eyes. Damn Uchiha and being able to do that, what he wouldn't give to be able to burn his mortal enemy with nothing but a glance. The paperwork may then leave him alone and he could have his time to read his student's novel, Icha Icha Kingdom. (Prequel to Icha Icha Paradise in case you guys were wondering)

Oh well he might as well and try and put a dent in it, he picked up where he left off before Naruto barged in. It was a report about sightings of demon killing people of Konoha at night. It was apparently a black humanoid looking creature with a skull head and two curved horns that pointed down reaching its jaw line. Instead of hands it had blade like arms. But most importantly was that it had a hole around the center of its chest. When it attacked it did one of two things, it either killed its target out right or it bit them turning them into similar creatures but far weaker. Whenever one of these weaker creatures were created someone in a black outfit with a sword stepped in and killed with ease when some of the jonin couldn't even scratch them.

As Sarutobi continued reading the more he began to fear for the people of Konoha, as he recognized the description of the creature and the person that killed its weaker spawns. The creature was none other than a Hollow and if the report was right then it was the worst of them all. A hollow that was the size of a human could only be a Vasto Lorde, the strongest kind by far, the person killing the weaker Hollows had to be a Shinigami, a clan of humans that were given power by the Grim Reaper himself and the only humans in the world that can kill demons and hollows aside from jinchuriki.

He immediately signaled his ANBU, "You summoned us Hokage-sama?"

"Yes we need to put the village on temporary lock down and need all villagers to get inside of their homes immediately." Sarutobi told them with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Sir may I ask what for?" one of the ANBU asked.

"We have what may be a powerful hollow on our hands at the moment, and we need to get the villagers inside before it finds another target." he responded quickly, but little did he know that he was already too late for the Hollow's next chosen victim.

XXX

Down in the market area a strawberry blond woman was walking hand in hand with her son. Her son was 5 years old and had brown eyes and orange hair. The woman had a sense of urgency in her step, since she felt like they were being followed. She didn't know how right she was as they were selected by the hollow to be its next target, or to be more specific her son.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and needed to get it on paper or Microsoft Word which ever you prefer. Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think**

** For those of you that follow Bleach just know that there will be some fundamentally different things about Shinigami and Hollows in this story. I needed to change a few things about them in order for this to work. Also in my story Ichigo will not be part Quincy. He will just be straight up half Shinigami and half human with an inner hollow. And he will be using the good old fashion Zangetsu. My reason for this is because I hated how he was introduced as part Quincy. It was already so late into the series and they just changed everything we knew about him. Had they introduced that earlier in the series I may not have been so against it. If anyone has any further questions please feel free to PM me.**

** If you have been following my other stories I'm sorry to say that I doubt I'll be finishing them anytime soon. It's been so long since I last wrote a chapter for them I kinda lost interest in them. Besides in the end I just wasn't satisfied with the work. If someone wants to adopt them then go right ahead. I think that I'm going to focus on this story, I may come back and redo those stories so that they're better but right now I don't see that happening anytime in the near future. **


	2. A Hollowed Death Berry

**_A Bleached Shinobi World_**

_Chapter II_

_A Hollowed Death Berry_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

Kurosaki Masaki, a beautiful strawberry blond woman and single mother. She works as a nurse at Konoha's hospital and loves what she does. But there is nothing in this world she loves more than her only son. Kurosaki Ichigo is a happy go lucky kid with brown eyes and orange hair. Ichigo has never known who his father was and that kinda upset Masaki. You see thing is, Ichigo is for a lack of better words an accidental pregnancy. That's not to say that when Masaki found out she wasn't happy, in fact she was ecstatic about being a mother, but it still tore at her that he never met his father. It kinda upset her also that Ichigo was conceived thanks to the influence of a lot of sake and not love, but there is nothing she can do to change the past.

It's a lovely spring afternoon and Masaki was taking her son to the park. She was holding his hand as she led him through the busy streets of Konoha with Ichigo happily skipping along. When they reached the park Ichigo gave his mother a hug and then took off to go play with the other children. Masaki took a seat on bench next to some of the other mothers. They began to chat and get to know one another.

While his mother was busy chatting with other adults Ichigo was looking for someone to play with. That was when he spotted a blond boy that looked his age with whisker like marks on his cheeks. He had a scroll out in front of him and was busy punching and kicking the air. Curiosity getting the better of him Ichigo approached the boy, "Hey what are you doing?" he asked

The boy stopped and turned to face Ichigo, "Oh me well I'm training, I need to get strong so that I can become Hokage one day. I'm Naruto by the way, what's your name."

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." he responded.

"Ichigo, that's a funny name. You're named after a strawberry." Naruto said while holding his gut laughing.

"That's not what it means, it means 'number one protector'. Besides what kind of name is Naruto? Answer that one 'fish cake'!" Ichigo shouted back at him.

"Oi, my name means Maelstrom you strawberry teme!" Naruto yelled glaring at Ichigo and Ichigo returned the glare. They were glaring at each other so hard that there was lightening coming from their eyes and meeting at the half way point.

"You sound like you're asking for a fight." Ichigo said in a flat tone while tightening his fists.

"Yeah maybe I am, prepare to get your ass kicked by Konoha's next Hokage." Naruto said also gearing for a fight.

"You Hokage, it'll be a cold day in Hell before your Hokage." Ichigo shot back.

Both sides were just about to let their fist fly until they were suddenly interrupted, "What are you two doing?" asked Masaki as if she appeared out of thin air.

Both of them jumped in surprise and fell backwards. Both of them sat up and looked at Masaki smiling warmly at them. "Uh uh hi mom, we weren't doing anything. Just talking right?" Ichigo said looking to Naruto trying to get him to follow his lead.

"What do you mean we were just talking, you were making fun of my name!" the ever dense Naruto shouted back at Ichigo.

Ichigo grew a tick mark on his head and shouted back, "Yeah but you started it you idiot. I just came by and asked what you were doing and the next thing I know your laughing at my name." Ichigo pointed his accusatory finger at him.

"I'm not an idiot take that back you teme!" Naruto shouted as he tackled Ichigo and they started rolling around in the grass hurling insults at one another.

Masaki just looked on with a warm smile. Thinking that boys will be boys and they talk much better with their fists than their words, that is until one of the other parents came by. "Ma'am what are you doing, that demon is attacking your son and your just standing there not doing anything!" shouted said misguided parent.

At this both boys stopped fighting, Ichigo looked back and forth between where the two adults were standing and Naruto. He was confused, sure the kid was a bit of dick for making fun of his name but that wouldn't classify him as a demon. Naruto however froze when he heard them calling him a demon once again, why did they hate him so much, what did he ever do to deserve such hatred.

Masaki turned to the parent and gave him a cold glare, "What demon, I don't see a demon anywhere. All I see are two young boys roughhousing and playing. What could be so wrong with that?"

At this Naruto perked up a bit knowing that so far this woman was going to protect him. The parent then spoke up again, "I see you must be new around here, well I wish to warn you. That so called _child_ is nothing more than a demon and doesn't deserve to live."

"Actually I've lived here my whole life, and this _child_ is nothing but that, a child and he was simply playing with my son. Besides who are you to decide if something should live or die. That choice is up to Kami and Kami alone." Masaki rebutted with so much anger in her voice that it actually scared Ichigo, he has never seen his mother this angry. At this point both boys were standing up and listening to the argument, Naruto was at the point of crying. He was happy that there was someone who didn't see him as a monster and was defending him.

"Wha...you lived here your whole life then you must know what this demon is." The parent said in shock. He could understand someone new to the area not knowing about Naruto, but someone who lived here her whole life and even through the Kyuubi incident and not know is simply unheard of.

"I know who this CHILD is, he is someone that you should be thankful to have around. But if you keep showing this much hatred towards him then he might become the thing you fear!" Masaki shouted, she was at her wits end with this ignorant fool.

The two traded a few more words before the parent eventually left. Masaki then turned around and smiled to the boys, "Sorry you boys had to see that."

"Mom, what was that guy talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about it honey." Masaki said as she squatted down to meet Naruto at eye level, "So now why don't you tell me your name."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, thanks for standing up for me back there." Naruto said with a smile on his face, although Masaki could tell it was mostly forced and that broke her heart.

However she put on a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Kurosaki Masaki, and you have already met my son. Now why don't you two go ahead and go back to playing." She rubbed the top of Naruto's head affectionately, knowing that the boy needed any affection he could get, and stood up and took a spot on the nearest bench.

"Wow, your mom is pretty cool." Naruto said as he faced Ichigo, "Sorry about earlier by the way."

"It's no big deal, and sorry for also making fun of your name. So what was it you were doing before we started fighting?" Ichigo asked

"Oh well you see it's my dream to become Hokage so people will acknowledge me and finally give me some respect. And that scroll was a scroll I got on Taijutsu and I was using to help me learn some basic Taijutsu." Naruto said with a smile on his face and determination flowing from his eyes.

"So wait what just happened earlier isn't just some random thing that happens randomly?" Ichigo asked genuinely confused.

Naruto's smile dropped, "No I get that every day from just about everyone in the village, the only people that actually treat me with any kind of respect is the Hokage and the people who run the Ichiraku Ramen stand."

"Wow man, I'm sorry about all of that but what about your parents?" Ichigo asked. He noticed that Naruto flinched at the word 'parents'.

"My parents are dead, they died in the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago." Naruto responded in a solemn tone.

"Crap, sorry that I brought that up. It must be hard." Ichigo said upset at himself for bringing up the boy's parents.

"It's ok you didn't know, and I've accepted it. Now I just want to get strong so this way I can make them proud of me." Naruto said with a smile stretched across his face, "What about you, what's your dreams."

"I want to get strong as well, so this way I can protect my mom. She's all I really have in this world. So you think I can join you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, plus having a sparring partner would help out a lot." Naruto said. Both boys began their training with Masaki watching from afar. They stayed for a few hours, the sun was now setting and it was time to go home.

"Ichigo, it's time to go home!" Masaki shouted as she got up from her spot on the bench.

"Ok mom, be there in a second!" Ichigo shouted back. He then turned to Naruto, "Hey I had a lot of fun today. Let's do this again sometime." he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Defiantly" Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of his new friend's hand. "Let's meet here again tomorrow."

"Sure, see ya later Naruto!" Ichigo responded as he ran off towards his mom. Naruto waved them off and returned home, happy that he finally had a friend.

XXX

They were just about a block from their house but Masaki just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. Her instincts were telling her to get home quick, she grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand and picked up the pace at which they were walking. Ichigo picked up on his mother's urgency to get home but he figured that it was because that it was getting late and she needed to get dinner on the table.

They just rounded the corner, their house was in plain sight at the end of the block, however Masaki's instincts were screaming for her to grab a hold of Ichigo and duck. Her instincts weren't wrong for as soon as she grabbed Ichigo and ducked a black humanoid creature came flying overhead and landed in front of them. This creature was tall, had a skull like head with two horns that were pointed downward and reached its jaw. Instead of hands it had blade like arms, but the most defining feature of it was the hole in the center of its chest. Both Masaki and Ichigo's eyes widened with fear. "ICHIGO RUN!" shouted Masaki, fear evident in her voice. The two of them got up and ran as fast as they could in the other direction.

The creature however wouldn't let them get away as it began to chase them down. It was quickly gaining on them until someone blurred in front of it. This person was wearing a black kimono top and a black hakama pants held together by a white sash. The person was also wearing white socks and straw sandals. The person had a sword drawn and looked to take on the creature. "Get out of here!" he shouted to them, Masaki didn't need to be told twice as she picked up Ichigo and ran for all she was worth.

"Mom what is that thing?" a terrified Ichigo asked.

"I don't know son, but whatever it is let's just hope that guy can defeat it." Not even five seconds after she said that they heard a loud scream. Masaki was now even more terrified. She just kept running it wasn't long until the creature was in front of them.

The creature was covered in blood but it didn't look wounded, it was as if the blood covering it wasn't its own. Masaki didn't know what to do, the creature was obviously way faster than them so escape was impossible. She knew she couldn't fight it. She was quickly running out of time as the creature was slowly making its way towards them. It had a hungry look in its eyes, like a predator that had caught its prey and was now savoring the moment and its eyes where locked squarely on Ichigo. Masaki noticed this, "You're not getting my son, no matter what I won't let you touch a hair on his head!" she shouted, her parental instincts over ridding her fear.

The creature turned its gaze towards Masaki, it noticed Masaki's defiant look and decided what to do with her. With the sound of a buzz the creature was no longer in sight, however a second buzz told them where it was, right behind them. Before she could turn around the creature ran its bladed arm right threw Masaki with the point coming out of here chest. Ichigo watched, horrified at the brutality this creature just stabbed his mother. "MOM NOOOOOOOO!"

The creature pulled its blood covered arm out and Masaki fell. Ichigo was at her side before she even fell and attempted to catch her, but she was simply too heavy for the child to support and so he fell over with her. He quickly got to his knees and began to shake her, "Mom mom, get up mom answer me please. MOM!" Ichigo frantically said, tears coming down his eyes.

Masaki had a distant look in her eyes but then her mouth started to move ever so slowly. Ichigo leaned down so he could hear her, "(pant) Ichigo…I'm…I'm sorry. (pant) Just…know …that (cough up blood) that I…love you. (pant) Please…forget…about me…and…run."

"No mom, not without you." Ichigo cried. He was doing everything he could to keep himself together but no matter what he couldn't stop crying.

"(pant) Ichi…go…you can't…stay here. (pant) Please…for my…sake…run." Masaki said before she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Mom" Ichigo asked barely above a whisper, "Mom, can you hear me? Mom wake up, wake up mom please. MOM PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD PLEASE MOM! MMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

Ichigo was then cut off as the creature kicked him away from Masaki. His are hit a wall and there was an audible crack. Ichigo shouted in pain as he looked up and glared hatefully at the creature that just murdered his mother. The creature kicked him again. This time Ichigo landed without hitting anything. The creature then stalked up to him and lifted him with its bladed arm. It eventually found a good spot and bit down on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo could feel the life being sucked out of him while something else was replacing it. Ichigo was in so much pain that screaming was impossible, the sound was trapped in his throat. The creature continued it meal until something hit it on the back of the head. It dropped Ichigo who has now passed out due to the experience and turned around to see Naruto there holding a rock and preparing to throw it.

"Get away from him you ugly bastard!" he shouted.

The creature growled and began making its way towards Naruto. "Yeah that's right come over here and get a piece of the next Hokage!" he shouted. However confident Naruto may seem on the outside on the inside he was wondering what he had gotten himself into. The creature was about to attack when a woman with long purple hair intervened. She was wearing standard ANBU armor along with a mask that represented a cat. She had her sword drawn and was ready to fight.

"I am your opponent." she simply said in flat tone. With that creature attacked her. It came at her with a wild overhead strike that she easily parried. She responded with a feint to the left but came with an underside strike. The blow landed home however it looked as if the creature took no damage. The creature retaliated with stab from its right arm and followed up with reverse spin and attacking with its left arm, the ANBU sidestepped the stab and blocked the follow up attack. She then kicked the creature in the gut and went for a stab of her own. However when the blade made contact with the creatures body it didn't pierce the skin.

While all of this was going on Naruto made his way over to Ichigo to see if he was alright, he noticed that his new friend was unconscious and what looked like in pain. He also took notice of his friend's deceased mother and felt bad for him. He turned his attention back to the fight.

Seeing that her sword isn't working she jumped back and decided to go with some Ninjutsu. The creature charged towards her intending to end this, the woman went through a few hand signs, "Raiton: Frantic Spark Jutsu!" Electricity exploded out of her and caught the creature stunning it. Disappointed that the jutsu didn't do more than stun it she decided to give something else a try. She channeled lightening chakra into her sword and lunged at the creature. Due to its temporary paralysis she managed to get in a clean hit without any trouble. She made a shallow mark on it but it healed up right away.

_"Great my sword is practically useless against this thing, even when channeling my Lightening Chakra through it I still only manage a shallow cut and then it heals itself. What the hell is this things skin made of and how come my attacks are doing minimal damage?"_ contemplating her next move she didn't even notice that someone else has made an appearance onto the battlefield. The man was about six foot tall and wore white and green bucket hat over his sandy blond hair. He is also wearing a green shirt and pants underneath a dark coat that has a diamond pattern along the bottom of it. On his feet were a pair of wooden sandals. He was carrying what looked like a cane.

"My my, what do we have here?" asked the newcomer. His voice immediately grabbed the female ANBU's attention.

"What are you doing here, it's not safe here?" She asked while her opponent was still immobilized. She didn't want to have to worry about protecting another civilian from this thing.

"Now is that any way to talk to someone who is here to help you ANBU-san?" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

"What do you mean help? Do you mean you know how to kill this thing?" the ANBU asked.

"Why yes and simply put you personally are incapable of killing this Hollow." the man said in a nonchalant manner.

"What do you mean I'm incapable of killing this thing?" she asked irritated as it sounded like he was saying she was weak.

"I mean that you are a human and humans are incapable of killing demons like this Hollow." the man said continuing to use his jovial attitude as if completely unaware of the situation at hand.

"If I'm a human and I can't kill this thing then what does that make you if you say you are able to kill it?" she asked getting very annoyed that he keeps beating around the bush.

"I'm a special kind of human, I come from a clan of humans that were blessed by the grim reaper himself. By the way you may wanna duck." the man said again in his non caring mood. Seriously does this guy take anything seriously?

The female ANBU managed to duck in time to not be decapitated, cursing herself for getting distracted. The now named Hollow took a swipe at her mid-section. She managed to step back but was still unable to center herself and the Hollow kept pressing this advantage. After dodging a few more times she eventually managed to roll away from her opponent.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" shouted the man and then six beams of light surrounded the Hollow and ensnaring it. As soon as it was caught he cut it right down the middle killing it in the process.

The female ANBU took a moment to collect herself, unable to comprehend how easily this man got rid of the Hollow as he called it. She then found her voice, "What was that?" she asked bluntly, doing her best to not let her frustration show.

"Kido" he answered just as bluntly.

"I see well I'm going to need you to accompany me to see the Hokage. You seem to know exactly what happened here and we are going to need to know what you know." the ANBU said in a cool calm manner.

"Very well, I was on my way to see him anyways." the man responded. The ANBU nodded and radioed in for someone to come and collect the dead body and transport Ichigo to the hospital for treatment. They soon walked off taking Naruto with them as he was witness to the whole thing.

XXX

(Hokage's office)

Sarutobi was staring out his window waiting for any report on the Hollow that was terrorizing Konoha. It wasn't long until he heard a knock on his door. "Enter" was all he said.

"Hokage-sama I have a report here from Neko about the creature terrorizing the village." Sarutobi's secretary said.

"Good, let me see it." he said as she handed him the report. Sarutobi read it over and was genuinely surprised to see Naruto was involved as well. "Neko will be here shortly be sure that she and the two others she brings with here are let through."

"Hai Hokage-sama." With that the secretary bowed and left to return to work. It wasn't long before Neko and walked in with the two she mentioned in the report.

"Hey there jiji, how's the paperwork?" Naruto said as soon as they walked in. Neko slightly bereted Naruto for showing the Hokage such disrespect but Sarutobi told her it was fine.

"Naruto I'm surprised you were caught up in such an event can you tell me what happened?" Sarutobi asked getting right to business.

"Sure thing jiji, you see I was on my way to Ichiraku to get some ramen when all of a sudden I heard a loud scream. I was wondering what happened thinking that someone was in need of help so I went to check it out. By the time I got there I saw this thing giving my new friend Ichigo a hickey like none you would ever believe." Naruto said. Sarutobi was happy that Naruto made a friend but it upset him to know that this new friend of his was bitten by a Hollow, what interested him the most was that this new friend of his didn't turn into a Hollow. Sarutobi wasn't the only one interested in this piece of information, the unnamed man was also interested in finding out why.

Naruto then continued his story, "When I saw that Ichigo was in trouble I decided that I needed to help so I threw a rock at it and hit the thing right in the back of the head. It then dropped Ichigo and began to walk towards me. That was when this here ANBU stepped in and fought it. While she was busy fighting the thing I went to check on my friend. I then remember her using a Lightening Jutsu, which one I don't know, but it did stop the monster from attacking for a few minutes. Then this guy shows up and the two of them bickered like an old married couple." At this both Neko and the unnamed man lost their composure, denying the bickering with a passion.

Naruto snickered at them a little, "While they were bickering the monster was able to move again and attacked her," he said pointing to Neko, "It kept attacking her and she kept dodging it, then this guy just yelled something out and beams of light came out of nowhere and trapped the monster. After it was trapped he cut it down with that sword of his inside his cane." Naruto finished his retelling of what happened.

Sarutobi just took a long drag from his pipe, "Very well Naruto thank you, Neko how much of that would you say is true from your point of view?"

"After I arrived, everything Naruto-san said minus the bickering is true." Neko replied immediately.

"What were you two talking about?" the Hokage asked.

"When this man arrived he was saying that I would be incapable of killing the Hollow, as he called it, but he could. However he wasn't being very straight forward with his answers so I had to ask multiple questions in order to get the answers I wanted." Neko answered without missing a beat.

Sarutobi just nodded and looked to the last of the trio, "And what may I ask is your story?"

"My name is Urahara Kisuke, former 12th division captain of the Gotei 13. I was wrongfully accused of a crime I did not commit and exiled from Seireitei and the Land of Souls. I came here hoping to start a new life. I was on my way to see you to work out possible living conditions when I happened upon the incident earlier. Seeing as Neko-san was having trouble I decided to step in and help her out." the man now named Urahara answered.

"I see, well we will have to do a background check and you will have to see the T&I division for questioning to see if your intentions are true. As you are possibly aware we can't just let anyone settle into Konoha without some skepticism." Sarutobi said as he took another drag from his pipe, "I do thank you for stepping in and helping out Neko here. She is one of my best and I would hate to lose her." The praise alone made the female ANBU stand even a little straighter and pride was just radiating off of her.

"You're welcome and I understand your skepticism. In this world believing someone without questioning them is fool hearty. I thank you for this opportunity. But if I may, I am very curious about the boy that was bitten by the Hollow. Usually when someone is bitten by a Hollow they are sucked of all of their chakra and then turn into a Hollow, except for Shinigami. If it would be alright with you I'd like to run a few tests to find out the cause of this as you see I am also a scientist. I already have a few theories in my head that need to be tested." Urahara asked. This boy truly was an anomaly, and he wanted to figure it out. Poor Naruto was just sitting there all confused as to what was going on but figured that something is different about Ichigo, also what is a Shinigami?

"Hey hat and clogs ji-san, what is a Hollow and what is a Shinigami?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Well Naruto-san I'll start with the Shinigami, you see Shinigami refers to an individual who comes from a clan that was blessed by the Grim Reaper himself. I happen to be one of them. You see a long time ago the people of the Land of Souls were attacked by a bunch of demons called Hollows. These monsters couldn't be killed by a human. But if a Hollow killed a human than that human became a Hollow. Hollows come from a realm called Hueco Mundo. It's a realm of a more spiritual plane, the Land of Souls however happens to be right at the weakest part of the world for Hollows to pass through dimensions. The people of the Land of Souls were close to extinction but the Grim Reaper himself stepped in. He blessed the people of the Land of Souls with a portion of his power that is to be passed down from parent to child. That power is typically referred to our Zanpakuto, or in other words our swords. Our swords have the power to cleanse Hollows of the demonic state and send them to the afterlife. Do you understand?" Urahara said finishing his lecture of Shinigami and Hollows 101.

"I guess, so what's going to happen to Ichigo?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I intend to find out?" Urahara said.

XXX

(Konoha Hospital – 3 days later)

*beep* *beep* That's all he could here, at first he wondered where he was or even if he was even alive but then he heard that unmistakable sound. He was in a Kami forsaken hospital. But how did he get here, why was here? He began to think back to the last thing he remembers when it all came back to him.

"MOM!" Ichigo shouted as he shot up from his position on the bed. Surprising the hell out of Naruto that he fell out of his chair, it was then that he felt his injuries all at once and doubled over in pain.

"Hey man, take it easy alright you got your ass kicked pretty good." Naruto said with grin on his face as he grabbed onto Ichigo's good shoulder. Ichigo had a broken arm and four broken ribs, not to mention a barely noticeable bite mark on his left shoulder.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Wait a sec where's my mom is she alright?" Ichigo asked in a panic. It was then that Naruto removed his hand and looked away he couldn't bear to look Ichigo in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but your mother didn't make it." Naruto said. The news hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks.

"So she's, I mean she's really…" Ichigo couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Yes…she's dead. That Hollow killed her." Naruto finished for him. Ichigo broke down crying. She was his entire world and now she was gone. Naruto didn't know what to do so he just settled for placing a comforting hand on Ichigo's good shoulder letting him know that he isn't alone. It was at this time that Urahara and Sarutobi came in. The scene truly broke the aged Kage's heart. No child should have to suffer what Ichigo has. Urahara also looked saddened by this scene for the same reason as Sarutobi.

As soon as Ichigo calmed down enough they made their presence known. "Ichigo, how are you feeling?" asked Sarutobi.

Ichigo looked towards the door and was surprised to see the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I'm here because Urahara-san here has something very important to tell us both about your condition?" Sarutobi said with a warm grandfatherly smile.

"My condition, you mean there is more going on than me just being hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"That is correct Kurosaki-san." Urahara said as he pulled out a collapsible fan hid the lower half of his face behind it. "What you're about to hear won't be easy but it's something that you need to know about."

At this point Naruto was taking it that it was his time to leave so he got up and started to make his way out, "Hey Naruto where are you going?" Ichigo called out to him before he could leave the room.

"This sounds like it's going to be very personal, so I should give you guys some privacy." Naruto said as he continued.

"No its ok I don't care if you listen. Were friends right we don't keep secrets from each other." Ichigo said with grin.

Naruto turned around, "Are you sure, I mean I can easily just step out until you guys are done?"

"Nah like I said it's cool, besides I may need a friend for this."

Sarutobi just smiled at their interaction, they only spent a few hours together in the park they are already best of friends. "Naruto if Ichigo says its ok then just come on over here and take a seat."

Naruto took a seat and Urahara began but before he could start explaining Ichigo's condition he first needed to explain the basics behind Hollows and Shinigami. That took a few minutes, "Now that you understand the basics of Hollows and Shinigami I can explain why you haven't become a Hollow. Simply put it's because you are also half Shinigami. Apparently your father is a Shinigami." This shocked all other members in the room.

"What does me being part Shinigami have to do with this?" Ichigo asked the question on all of their minds.

"It means that in the mean time your Shinigami half is suppressing the Hollow. You see because of being bitten you have now developed an Inner Hollow." Urahara answered. All three of them had questions on their minds but it was Sarutobi that spoke up.

"What is an Inner Hollow?"

"It's a Hollow that has become a part of him, however it acts completely of its own free will." Urahara answered almost robotically. It was that last part that concerned Sarutobi.

"What's going to happen to me and this Inner Hollow?" Ichigo asked a little terrified that something awful is going to happen to him.

"Right now nothing, but that Hollow will not sit quiet forever. Eventually it will fight for control over your body." Now Sarutobi was really concerned.

"Is there any way to stop it from gaining control of his body?" the aged warrior asked with concern. Ichigo was also wondering the same thing. What if they couldn't stop it and he became a threat, does that mean they would kill him. What does Naruto think?

"Of course Ichigo can stop it, all he has to kick its ass and tell it whose boss!" Naruto practically shouted to the world. Well there goes that fear.

"Naruto I don't think it works that way." Sarutobi tried to reason with Naruto.

"Actually Sarutobi-san, he's right." Urahara said matter-of-factly earning shocked looks from both Ichigo and Sarutobi while Naruto was giving the old man 'I told you so' look. "That's the only way to stop the Hollow, Kurosaki-san needs to train his Shinigami powers and then eventually fight the Hollow in his own mindscape and defeat it. By doing this he also gains the ability to freely use the Hollows power." That bit of info shocked them even more.

"I see, will you be willing to train him in the Shinigami arts?" Sarutobi asked.

"Why of course I would…for a fee." Urahara said while pulling out his trademark fan. Sarutobi's eye started twitching thanks to that statement.

"Very well we can work out payment methods at a later date but for now I must speak to young Ichigo alone." With that said both Urahara and Naruto got up and left the room.

"What do you need to speak to me about Hokage-sama?" Ichigo asked.

Sarutobi let out a long sigh, "Ichigo I'm afraid since you don't have anyone to look after you I'm going to have to put you in the orphanage."

"Wha…but I don't wanna go there I have my own home." Ichigo said.

"That may be true but you don't have any means to support yourself so I need t…" Sarutobi was cut off by the door slamming open.

"HE CAN STAY WITH ME!" shouted an eavesdropping Naruto. Sarutobi let out a little laugh, he should've guessed Naruto was going to eavesdrop on their conversation. Ichigo was surprised that Naruto was offering him a place to stay.

"Really Naruto you'd really let me stay at your place?" Ichigo asked a little unsure if he should take Naruto up on his offer.

"Yeah sure why not." Naruto said as if it was no big deal.

"Well what do you say Ichigo, you could room with Naruto or be sent off to the orphanage?" Sarutobi said presenting the ultimatum. Ichigo thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision.

"I go with Naruto." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Very well, then that settles that issue." Sarutobi said with a smile that things are starting to look up for Ichigo. However word spreads like wild fire and already half the village knew about Ichigo's Inner Hollow and they were just as afraid of it as they were the Kyuubi.

XXX

(Konoha Cemetery – Next Day Sunset)

Ichigo was standing over his mother's graves with bouquet of flowers that he got from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. That was one of his mother's favorite places to go. He laid the flowers down upon her grave. "I'm sorry mom that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. However I make you a promise, I will never be weak again. I will be strong and protect everyone I care about. So please watch over me." He said wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Naruto came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "That was beautiful man. You and I right now stand here and swear on our lives that we will always protect the ones we care about." Naruto said with determination filling his eyes. Ichigo turned to his friend and nodded the same determination filling his eyes. They both looked forward and stood there until the sun dropped below the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be the beginning of their training and introducing Nel.**

**Now just a heads up because of the way I will be making out Hollows in this story I decided to change a few things about Nel to make her different from the other Hollows.**

**Also I'm putting this out there now, I won't be putting in every Bleach character in this story. Some of the just don't fit in with this world. Take Orihime for example, this is a world full of killing, but she can't bring herself to attack anything remotely human so to make things easier I need to take her out of the story. **

**Another note, all energy will be chakra in this story. There won't be chakra and reitsu. That's just too complicated and brings in way to what ifs so for simplicity sake everything will be chakra. However Shinigami chakra will be a bit different from regular chakra but I'll get into that at a later time.**

**So until the next update and please leave a comment, your feed back is very important to know if I'm doing this story to your liking.**


	3. When You Wake Up Again

_**A Bleached Shinobi World**_

_Chapter III_

_When You Wake Up Again_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

It's been a month since that tragic night where Ichigo lost his mother. He has just recently been told he has fully recovered from that night and a little exercise is all he really needs to get the full motion back in his arm. And exercise is what he plans to do.

Thanks to Urahara he is now aware of his Shinigami heritage and that Shinigami half of him is suppressing the Inner Hollow he acquired on that fateful night. However it won't stay that way for long, the Hollow will begin to fight for control over his body so he needs to train in the Shinigami arts to be ready to fight it. And boy was he in luck since their happened to be a former Gotei 13 captain running a candy shop here in Konoha.

He approached what looked like a dinky shack that read 'Urahara's Candy' above the door. Ichigo opened the door hoping to find the former captain. What he found instead was a tall man wearing glasses with lenses that seemed so thick that you couldn't see through them. "Ah hello is there anything I can help you with?' asked the man.

"Yeah I'm looking for Urahara-san, he's supposed to help train me to harness my Shinigami powers." Ichigo replied.

The man looked confused for a second until realization dawned on him, "Ah I see you must be Kurosaki-san, the boy that has acquired an Inner Hollow."

Ichigo just nodded thinking that Urahara must've told this man about him. "It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Tsukabishi Tessai." Tessai said as he stuck out his hand.

Ichigo nodded and reached out and shook the man's hand. It was at this moment that Urahara came in with black cat sitting on his shoulder, "Ah Kurosaki-san, I see you're feeling better." Urahara said as he whipped out his fan, the cat that was resting on his shoulders jumped down and gazed up at Ichigo as if it was studying him.

Ichigo was a bit put off by the cat's gaze but eventually decided to ignore it, he then looked towards bucket hat wearing man, "Yup and I came by to start my training, but I was wondering is there anything you could probably teach to Naruto?" Ichigo asked not wanting to leave his best friend out of this if he could.

Urahara began thinking, there were some things he could teach the blond boy but he obviously can't teach him about the more Shinigami related abilities. He could however teach the boy some basic Taijutsu and how to access his chakra since it really isn't that different for a Shinigami. The only main difference is since the Shinigami were blessed by the Grim Reaper himself and he comes from a more spiritual plane the spiritual half of their chakra is more potent than their physical half. Because of this slight imbalance Shinigami can't mold their chakra the same way a shinobi can. That's why the Shinigami have Kido to supplement for the inability to use Nin and Genjutsu. "I can teach him some basic things but that's all I can teach him." Urahara finally answered.

Ichigo just grinned and told them that he'll be back and took off to get Naruto. "Well Kisuke that was nice of you." said a third voice in the room. Immediately both Tessai and Urahara looked to the cat sitting in the middle of the room.

"Mah mah Yoruichi-chan you should know me better than that, if I do this then Naruto-san will owe me a favor." Urahara said hiding his face behind his fan.

At this the cat now name Yoruichi just sweat dropped, _"I should've guessed there would be strings attached this is Kisuke after all."_ It was then that something occurred to the cat, "Kisuke you and I both know that you aren't the person to go to teach Taijutsu, so how are you going to teach the boy?"

Urahara said nothing but just sent a look that Yoruichi immediately understood, "You want me to teach them don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a flat out statement.

"Why Yoruichi-chan thank you for offering to teach them." Urahara said with a smile on his face completely expecting the cat to teach them.

"You're gonna owe me for this Kisuke just know that." the cat replied.

XXX

Ichigo ran all the way to the park where he knew Naruto would be. He could see that Naruto was practicing his Taijutsu but struggling with it. He ran up to his friend to share the news, "Hey Naruto I got some good news for you!" he shouted as he got closer to the blond.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned to his first friend, "Huh what's up Ichigo, I thought you'd be training with Hat-and-clogs ji-san?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Ichigo stopped and took a moment to catch his breath, "I was just there and asked if there was anything Urahara-san could teach you and he said he could help you with a few things that aren't specific to Shinigami." Ichigo said a little excited about this.

Naruto was shocked at this, "Really that's awesome. Were gonna get so strong that no one will be able to beat us, ttebayo!" the hyperactive blond shouted as he pumped his fists into the air. The two of them immediately grabbed Naruto's things and ran back to Urahara's store.

After about a good fifteen minute run the two boys made it back to Urahara's store and went inside. There Naruto was introduced to Tessai, Tessai then led them to where they were going to train. He took them to the back room and lifted one of mats revealing a ladder that went so far down they couldn't see the bottom. "Dude how deep is this training ground I can't see the bottom?" Naruto asked.

It took the two boys a good five minutes of climbing until they could finally see and what confused them is that it looked like they were outside again in a rocky area. When they finally touched ground it was Naruto that voiced his curiosity, "Ok how the hell did this get here, it looks like were outside but I know we just climbed what felt like a mile to get down here?"

"Don't ask." said the voice of what sounded like a woman. Both boys turned around to see an average sized dark skinned woman standing not too far away from them. She was very beautiful and had deep purple hair and golden colored eyes. She wore an orange top and black spandex pants. She also had beige arm and leg warmers and her hair was done up in a pony tail.

"Wha who are you?" asked Ichigo as he never saw this woman earlier when he was in the store, but then again she could've easily been down here the whole time.

The woman smirked, "My name is Shihoin Yoruichi, and I'll be helping Kisuke train you two."

Naruto was the first to voice his excitement, "Really awesome, I can't wait to get started!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Yoruichi smiled at the child's enthusiasm but then after getting a better look at him she was shocked at what she saw, _"This boy looks like a carbon copy of Namikaze Minato, one of the two people in the world that could actually keep up with me. This is maybe worth my time after all."_ she thought, pleased with what she discovered.

"Um Yoruichi-san, do you happen to know where Urahara-san is?" Ichigo asked wondering where the man that's supposed to teach him is.

"Why Kurosaki-san I'm right here." Urahara said from behind the boys as if he appeared out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of the two boys. They were really starting to hate that people kept sneaking up on them.

Yoruichi got a good laugh out of it seeing as how the boys nearly jumped out of their skin. After allowing her to collect herself Urahara then got down to business, "Well boys it seems that you have met my dear friend Yoruichi, she is going to help you boys in your physical conditioning and your Taijutsu skills. Don't let her looks fool you she is a master at Taijutsu and very few can claim to be her equal in that field of combat." he said while Yoruichi just threw her head back with pride.

"Ok that doesn't sound too bad." Naruto naively said.

It was then that glint appeared in Yoruichi's eyes that only Urahara noticed and for once he felt genuinely sorry for the two boys. "Oh believe me boys, your training with me is going to hurt." she said with a sadistic grin stretched across her face while she cracked her knuckles, "a lot" she added on at the end instilling a sense of unfathomable terror in the boys. They have no idea what they had just gotten themselves into.

Urahara decided to then distract the boys from deal with the devil's mother for just a moment, "Once your bodies are strong enough we will then start trying to get the both of you to access your chakra. Once you guys can access your chakra things will differ from there. Ichigo you will then start learning how to wield a sword, we will give you an Asauchi or otherwise known as a nameless Zanpakuto that will later become your Zanpakuto. Do you understand?" he asked the orange haired five-year old.

The boy nodded in understanding and Urahara continued, "From there you will continue your physical training and we will begin to delve deeper into the Shinigami arts. As for you Naruto-san, there is only so much Yoruichi-chan or myself can teach you as we aren't shinobi."

Naruto was a little upset at this but remembered that he had a bunch of scrolls and other material to study from to help his training. "That's ok, I have a bunch of scrolls and other things to study from to help me get stronger." Naruto said with a smile on his face. All he really needed from them was the training to help him break down the barrier between being a civilian and a shinobi in training and that's what they were capable of doing.

"Very well, with that done let us get started, Yoruichi I believe this where you take over." Urahara said as he stepped to the side.

Yoruichi walked up with that sadistic look returning to her beautiful face, "Ok boys I first want you to…"

XXX

(Two months later – Somewhere in the Land of Fire)

Out in the dense forests of the Land of Fire several squads of Konoha ANBU were making their way through the forest. The one leading them was the ANBU Captain Inu. His main defining feature aside from his dog mask was his gravity defying silver hair. He made a few signals with his hands and all of the other ANBU nodded. It was then one with a bird mask showed up, "Tori how much further till we reach our target destination?" Inu asked.

"We're about a mile from our destination sir." Tori answered immediately.

Inu nodded his head and began giving out orders, "Good, no sound from this point forward. When we reach the base I want Neko to take Tori, Tora and Tatsu to search and rescue any prisoners. We'll take them back to the village to see if they know anything. The rest of you are with me. Our objective is to search and secure any of his notes and Intel. In the mean time we are to set paper bombs all throughout the base. If you happen to find prisoners then they become your priority. We meet back here in two hours, understood?" He received a collected 'yes sir' from his fellow ANBU and they all took off towards the base they plan on raiding. When they reached the base they all split up and went to do their assigned tasks.

XXX

(Neko's group)

The four ANBU were making their way through what seemed an empty base. Although looks could be deceiving, though the base seemed empty it was riddled with traps that was seriously slowing them down. They did however manage to take note of where all of the traps were since they would most likely be leaving with prisoners, and they needed to know so the prisoners don't spring the traps. However some of the more deadly ones were triggered purposefully as they would be impossible for the more than likely malnourished and weakened prisoners to get around.

It wasn't long until they reached the bottom level of the underground base and came across the prisoners. As it was expected the prisoners were in terrible shape, very malnourished and looked so weak that a gentle breeze could knock them over. Tori went to go and try and pick the lock on the door but was stopped by Tatsu, "Tori wait, there is some kind of seal on the cell door give me a moment to examine it, it could be a trap."

Tori nodded and stepped back from the door to give Tatsu room to examine the seal. While Tatsu was nowhere near being a seal master he was proficient in the art of Fuinjutsu that he could identify most seals. It took Tatsu a good five minutes to decipher the seal but he concluded that it channeled a low current of lightening chakra through the cell bars so the prisoners wouldn't try to pick the lock and escape. Tatsu neutralized the seal and then stepped aside so Tori could pick the lock. It took a few more minutes and the prisoners were staring at the four ANBU with a look of hope in their eyes and their hope was well placed, Tori managed to open the cell doors and now all that was left for the prisoners is escape. While Tatsu and Tori were busy freeing the rest of prisoners Neko and Tora were checking them for any injuries that would hamper their escape. Once all of the prisoners were free and had a quick medical exam to see how fit they were they made their way out of the base and helping the prisoners navigate their way through the traps.

XXX

(With Inu)

Inu was running through the base placing paper bombs everywhere he went. He checked every room to see if there was anything of use that he could take back with him to Konoha. He soon came to a room that looked like it was used for experimentation. He decided to go through this room with a fine tooth comb. He walked in and looked through all of the desks and cabinets for any notes of the experiments. He soon rounded the corner of the room and came upon a lab table with young girl lying down on top of it. There were several dirty tools that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in days. The girl was hooked up to machines to check vitals and from what Inu could understand was that this girl was still alive. The girl looked to be about 5 years old and had short sea-foam green hair, she also had a red mark running across the bridge of her nose. Inu looked over and saw another desk that he hadn't checked. Seeing as how the girl won't be going anywhere any time soon he decided to check the desk first and what he found appalled him.

_Human Hollowfication_

_Subject 17_

_Subject has been hooked up to various machines so that I can monitor her condition. She has also been hooked up to an anesthetic breathing machine to keep her sedated. To begin the experiment I took a few samples of her blood and began to fuse it with the blood of a Vasto Lorde Class Hollow. Amazingly enough a Hollow's blood is very similar to our own Human blood which makes this possible. Once I had completed this task I then began to cultivate more and once I had enough I drained the subject of her blood and replaced with this Hollowfied sample. I am now waiting before waking her up to see if there are any adverse side effects._

Inu was clenching his fist in obvious anger, to this to nothing but a child. Inu then looked up from the logs and gazed upon the child feeling terribly sorry for her. Since the machine clearly shows that the girl is alive, and since she isn't hooked up to any life support machines as that would destroy the purpose of the experiment he deemed it safe to unhook her from the machines so he could get her back to Konoha. Once she was unhooked from the machines he picked her up and began to carry her piggy back style. He made especially sure to place paper bombs all over the room, he really wanted to blow up this room. The two hours were almost up so quickly ran out of the base and made it to the rendezvous point.

"Inu Taicho, we have rescued all of the prisoners and have managed to place paper bombs all over the base. We are ready to blow it sky high." one of the ANBU said.

"Good, here bring this child over to Neko, she's better with children than I am." the ANBU nodded and took the sleeping greenette from Inu's arms and brought her to Neko.

"Everyone stand back I'm going to trigger the paper bombs!" Inu shouted and as soon as he said these words the prisoners immediately took cover but each and every single one of them wanted to see that hell hole get blown up. Inu made a half ram sign and not a moment later there were several loud explosions. Once the explosions settled the former prisoners began to celebrate their new freedom.

XXX

(Konoha Hospital)

"So this is what Orochimaru has been working on lately, he somehow wants to also acquire Hollow powers." Sarutobi said with a long exhausted sigh. It saddened him a bit to see his prized student do such terrible things in order to gain power, and the worst part was that he partly blames himself for these terrible things that happened to these people especially the little girl who is resting at the hospital. He had an opportunity to kill Orochimaru years ago but instead he just couldn't follow through with it allowing Orochimaru the chance he needed to escape.

"Hai Hokage-sama, while it seems the girl is stable I recommend further tests we should also bring in someone who is knowledgeable about Hollows." said the girls doctor. Sarutobi just looked through the doors window to see the girl sleeping peacefully, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

After the brief moment of silence the aged Kage finally responded, "Very well conduct your tests, I will also send Urahara-san to assist you in this matter."

The doctor simple nodded and then continued to make his rounds. When Sarutobi returned to his office he sent out an ANBU to bring Urahara to him. It didn't take long and the former 12th Division Captain entered Sarutobi's office. "What can I do for you Hokage-sama?" Urahara asked once again whipping out his trademark fan.

"Before we get down to business how is young Ichigo doing?" Sarutobi asked.

"Fine, he asked if I could also help Naruto-san so both of them are training together. They are currently learning a Taijutsu style thanks to an old friend of mine."

XXX

(Training Room beneath Urahara's Shop)

Both Ichigo charged at Yoruichi with their fists cocked back ready to punch her lights out. However the former 2nd Division Captain easily dodged the attacks and kneed Ichigo in the gut and back handed Naruto at the same time sending them to the ground faster than the blink of an eye. "Ooh you almost had me that time." Yoruichi said with a smile on her face while voice told them she was taunting them. The two boys glared with all of their hate at Yoruichi.

XXX

(Back at the Hokage's office)

Sarutobi was a bit surprised that he was helping Naruto as well, "I wasn't aware that you were training Naruto as well. I'm curious though, I know Shinigami techniques can't be taught to just anyone so what are you teaching him?"

Urahara just smiled, "The only things we can teach him is how to access his chakra, a Taijutsu style and how to take a punch, he didn't need much help in that last department he has an amazing healing factor. It makes me wonder if he has a bloodline."

"Yes well, now that we got that out of the way I have a request for you." Sarutobi said wanting to change the subject.

Sarutobi's evasion of the question didn't escape Urahara but he decided not to question it, "Alright what is this request?" he asked also wanting to get down to business.

"The other day I sent a team of ANBU to raid my former student's base. You see he defected from the village a few years ago and is listed as a S-Rank missing nin. He defected from the village when we found out he was performing immoral experiments on humans that he kidnapped. He is now out there still kidnapping people and performing these human experiments in order to create jutsu. But we just recently learned that it isn't the only thing he is experimenting with, he is also trying to figure out away to acquire Hollow powers." Sarutobi said, the mention of Hollow powers immediately got Urahara's attention. Humans shouldn't be experimenting with those powers as they are very dangerous.

"Now I see why you need me since I'm the most knowledgeable person in the village on Hollows. And I'm gonna guess that you guys managed to rescue one of the people he experimented on and need me to run a few tests, am I right?" Urahara asked, confident that he hit the nail right on the head but who knows he could be wrong.

"You are correct, we recently recovered a little girl no older than Naruto and Ichigo that was experimented on. Right now she is stable but we need to be sure there won't be an incident later down the road. Will you please examine this girl?" Sarutobi asked the bucket hat wearing man.

Urahara nodded his head, "Sure I'll take a look at this girl, I'm actually quite interested in this. While I think this kind of experimentation is deplorable I'm still curious about the results. Before I get started though I'm going to need all of his notes on this experiment, I'm assuming you collected those from his base right?"

Sarutobi just grinned, "Yes we have his notes, they are at the hospital with the doctors who are responsible for the girl." Sarutobi just took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it, "Here take this to them and they will know that you have my permission to perform your tests."

XXX

(Ichiraku Ramen)

The boys were taking a break from their daily beating from Yoruichi and decided to get some lunch. As soon as they left the shop Naruto immediately dragged Ichigo off to get some ramen. "Dude, how do you not get tired of eating this stuff?" Ichigo asked completely amazed that Naruto can down fourteen bowels in one sitting and come back for more in a few hours.

"What do you mean ramen is the food of the gods, how can you not like it?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm not saying that I don't like it but I can't eat this stuff everyday three times a day and not get sick of it."

"Blasphemy, there is no way you can get sick of ramen, ramen is the divine food that is so good the gods themselves had to share it with us. That is the undeniable truth of ramen." Naruto preached.

Ichigo just sweat dropped, "Your delusional man."

It was at this time that a boy with a pineapple hair cut and a pleasantly plump boy came to the stand. "How troublesome, we got a loud blond sitting here, and here I was hoping to take a nap while you ate Choji." said the pineapple head.

"Ah don't worry about it Shikamaru, I doubt they'll be here long." Choji said as he sat down and ordered four bowls of beef ramen as an appetizer. Shikamaru just shrugged and ordered a bowl of shrimp ramen.

"No I'm pretty sure we'll be here a while." Ichigo said as the two other boys sat down.

"Troublesome, what makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I got _the_ ramen eating machine here. He can put down fourteen bowels in one sitting like there's no tomorrow, and still be ready for more." Ichigo said, a little disgusted by how much Naruto can eat. Little did he know that by giving that description he caught the other boy's attention. Choji just sent a look towards Naruto and Shikamaru instantly recognized it.

"Uh oh, you shouldn't have said that." Shikamaru said.

Ichigo was confused, "What how come?"

"Does your friend take pride in how much ramen he can eat?" Shikamaru cryptically asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo dragged out his answer, confused at the random question.

"Then _it's_ on, how troublesome."

Ichigo was confused at first but once he saw Choji order eleven more bowls of ramen then he understood what Shikamaru meant. No one in Konoha can out eat an Akamichi and they somehow take pride in that so when they hear someone could possibly out eat them then _it's _on. The Akamichi will then do his/her best to beat the other person's record. Naruto quickly caught on and just sent a challenging look to Choji. Choji just sent that same look right back and then began their ramen eating challenge. Man Teuchi is going to be closing early today.

Ichigo however couldn't sit there and watch. It was bad enough that Naruto eats enough ramen for ten people, he didn't need to sit there and see an eating contest between two humongous eaters. So for the sake of not having his lunch see the light of day again he left. As he left he noticed the looks of fear, anger and hate being sent his way. The people of Konoha began treating him like a monster ever since his mother died and he was bitten by that Hollow. He ignored them and kept walking, he soon saw Urahara making his way to the hospital. Being the ever curious five-year old he was he decided to ask what Urahara was up to.

"Urahara-san, wait up!" he shouted.

Urahara heard someone calling out to him and turned to see Ichigo, "Ah Kurosaki-san, how may I be of service?" he asked in the sarcastic tone he was known for.

Ichigo stopped in front of him and noticed he didn't even need to catch his breath, maybe those torture sessions Yoruichi is putting them through is actually doing something for them, "Urahara-san I just saw you heading towards the hospital and I was wondering why."

Ah the curiosity of a child, "Well you see Kurosaki-san the Hokage asked me to run some tests on a girl. You see something happened that involves Hollows and they need to see what the girl's condition is."

At the mention of Hollows Ichigo immediately felt the need to try and help the girl, "Can I come with you, I wanna meet this girl." Ichigo asked.

Urahara wasn't really all that surprised by Ichigo's request. In some ways their situation was similar and Ichigo must feel that she would be a kindred spirit or something along those lines. "Sure, but can't be in the room while me and the other doctors are performing the tests, deal?"

"Deal" Ichigo said without a second thought. The two of them made their way to the hospital and Urahara showed them the note that the Hokage gave him. He was immediately let through so he could perform his tests and understand more about the girl's condition. Ichigo meanwhile had to wait in the waiting room. It took a few hours but Naruto eventually caught up too him claiming that it was a tie between him a Choji. He was about to tell him how many bowels he ate but Ichigo stopped him, not wanting to know how many. Naruto asked Ichigo was doing here and Ichigo explained how he ran into Urahara and how Urahara was running a few tests on this girl that had an incident with a Hollow.

It wasn't much longer before Urahara came out and let the boys in the room he said that he had to go and look over the results of the tests but that he should understand what is going on with the girl by the morning. The boys were sitting in the room until Naruto got up claiming that he had to use the bathroom really badly.

XXX

All she could hear was the beeps of the machines around her and she was terrified. She didn't want to open her eyes. She knew that pasty white guy with the snake like eyes did something to her. She just didn't know what. She was too afraid to open her eyes and find herself on a lab table in that damp and poorly light room. It was then that a lone tear formed in her eye and fell to the side of her face. However something she wasn't expecting was someone to wipe the tear away. She then decided to take a risk and slowly opened her hazel colored eyes.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but she noticed that she wasn't in that room she feared she was. The room was warm and white, very white. "Where…where am I?" she asked to no one in particular and not expecting an answer.

"You're in Konoha at the hospital." a male voice answered. She quickly turned her gaze towards an orange haired boy with brown eyes.

"Who…who are you and why are you here?" the girl asked cautious of those around her. She doesn't know this boy and while he looks harmless you never know.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I was visiting you. I heard about what happened to you and I wanted to meet you." he answered honestly, "What's your name?"

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." the greenette answered.

"Wow that's a pretty long name, mind if I just call you Nel for short?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure…so you know what happened to me?" Nel asked curious as to what happened to her as Orochimaru sedated her before he begun the experiment.

"Well I don't know all of the details, if you really want to know then you'll have to ask Urahara-san." Ichigo answered.

Nel then questioned as to who this Urahara was and Ichigo told her all he knew about the former captain. Nel was starting to feel a bit more comfortable around Ichigo that she started to open up a bit however it was at this time that Naruto returned, "Oh she's awake, when did she wake up?" he asked as he shut the door to her room.

Nel had immediately brought her guard up, "Who are you?" she asked without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage, ttebayo!" Naruto answered as he bumped his fist against his chest. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." she answered in monotone voice.

"Ne…Nelliel Tu…Oder…Odelsh…" Naruto struggled trying to pronounce her name.

"Naruto just call her Nel." Ichigo said to save his blond friend the trouble of trying to say her long name. Nel let out a light giggle thanks to Naruto's antics. The three of them conversed for a few more hours and got to know one another. Naruto was happy to know that Nel was also a big ramen fan and that he promised to introduce her to Ichiraku Ramen. It wasn't much longer until Nel felt very comfortable around these two.

The two boys stayed as long as they could until visiting hours where over. "See ya Nel we'll stop by tomorrow ok." Ichigo said as he and Naruto were about to leave the room.

"Yeah I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nel said with a smile on her face. She was glad that she had already made some friends here, which means if she does end up living here then she won't be alone.

XXX

(The Next Day Konoha Hospital)

Just as they promised they returned to the hospital so they could hang out with their new friend. They were surprised to see both Urahara and the Hokage here as well. "Oi jiji what are you doing here?" shouted Naruto who was immediately being scolded by a nurse for yelling in the hospital.

Sarutobi walked up to the boy and smiled, "Naruto you shouldn't yell in the hospital but to answer your question I'm here to speak with the girl Urahara-san ran some tests on."

"Oh you must mean Nel-chan." Naruto said, "That's funny because we were just on our way to see her."

Sarutobi was a bit surprised that they knew the girl's name already, "How do you boys know her name?"

This time it was Ichigo that answered, "Oh we heard about what happened but in full detail so wanted to meet her. She just happened to wake up when Naruto and I were there visiting her."

The aged Hokage nodded his head, "I see well then why don't we go see her then." Sarutobi said as he placed a hand on their shoulders and led them to her room.

When the group of four entered her room greetings were immediately traded between the three children. However Nel reverted back to her cautious state when seeing the two newcomers, "Guys who are they?" she asked.

"Oh well the guy with the bucket hat is Urahara-san, and the old man is the Hokage." Ichigo said as if they were to common people on the street.

Sarutobi just ignored the fact that Ichigo called him old, after all it was true so why scold a kid for being right, "Ah it is a pleasure to meet you Nel, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and I am the leader of this village." Sarutobi said with a warm grandfather like smile on his face.

Urahara then introduced himself while holding that fan of his. "Now Nel-chan I wanted to let you know why I'm here. It is also the same reason the Hokage is here." Urahara said as he got down to business. "What I have to say will be very difficult to hear but you need to know for your own sake, as you know you were a prisoner of a man named Orochimaru. He then brought you to a room and you were put to sleep what you don't know is what he did while you were asleep. But before I go into that do you know what a Hollow is?"

Nel shook her head in the negative, she had no idea what a Hollow was. So before Urahara explained what happened to her he explained the basics of Hollows and Shinigami. "Now as to what happened to you, I'm sorry to say this but you were a human experiment." Even though the children were five they understood what was being said. Somebody messed with Nel's body.

"Wha…what did he do to me?" Nel asked a little afraid to hear the answer.

"Well according to his notes he took a sample of your blood and fused it with that of a Hollows blood. And not just any Hollow but a Hollow of the Vasto Lorde Class, the strongest of the Hollows. After successfully combining your blood with that of the Hollows he made more of it and then swapped all of your human blood with the blood that was mixed with the Hollows. So in a nutshell you have Hollow blood running through your veins." This absolutely shocked the three children. They didn't understand all of the technical stuff but they understood that Hollow blood was inside of Nel and she was still alive.

"Urahara-san what does this mean for young Nel?" Sarutobi asked concerned for the child's safety.

"That's the interesting part actually, because Nel solely has this Hollow hybrid blood running through her she is in a sense now part Hollow. Or to be more accurate she is basically an Arrancar." Urahara said. He was amazed at what Orochimaru had managed to accomplish. Although it disturbed him that Orochimaru did this to begin with from a scientists stand point he had to tip his hat off to the man.

Although Urahara knew what he was talking about the other four members of the conversation were clueless, "Um Hat-and-clogs ji-san what is an Arrancar?" Naruto asked voicing the question on all of their minds.

Urahara quickly stopped his inner praise for his fellow scientists accomplishment and cleared his throat, "An Arrancar is another stage of Hollow evolution. You see the Hollow evolution line goes along like this, you first have a standard ordinary Hollow. These Hollow tend to be very instinct prone and not very intelligent. Now Hollows gain strength in two ways, either find a human or shingami and feast on their chakra killing the victim in the process or finding and eating their fellow Hollows. Now when enough Hollows converge on one spot they all merge together and jump into the Menos class of Hollows. Now there are three classes of Menos, the Gillian class is the largest but the weakest of them. They are also stupid beyond belief. Most Gillian look the exact same however sometimes there will be a Hollow that made up part of the Gillian that will have a stronger presence than the rest, this opens up the possibility of evolving further to the Adjuchas level. The Adjuchas are the intermediate stage of Menos Class Hollows. These Hollows have regained their sense of speech and are infinitely smarter than Gillian, but they need to keep feeding otherwise they will revert back to Gillian and lose their individuality. Now among the few Adjuchas there are even fewer that can evolve even further and these are called Vasto Lorde Hollows. These are powerful Hollows they are about the size of a human and they are very intelligent. They are not easily defeated. Now any Hollow of Menos Class can become an Arrancar. How they do it I'm not too sure of but when they become an Arrancar their evolution comes to a complete stop and their power is comparable to when they were Hollows. It simplest terms an Arrancar that was an Adjuchas will be nowhere near as strong as an Arrancar that was a Vasto Lorde. Arrancar also take on a more human like appearance and have their own Zanpakuto that holds a bulk of their power."

Out of all of the people listening only Sarutobi understood what Urahara was saying as for he practically fried the brains of the three children just before getting into the Menos Class Hollows. "So Urahara-san does that mean young Nel here will be able to use Hollow techniques and have her own Zanpakuto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Why yes she will, although for her to attain a Zanpakuto will be different then from what regular Arrancar have to do to get it. You see, by my understanding an Arrancar's forms when they become an Arrancar. Since Nel-chan became an Arrancar through different means I can only assume that we basically have to put her through the same process in which a Shinigami gains their Zanpakuto." Urahara answered.

"I have one more question, does the fact that the blood of a Vasto Lorde Class Hollow mean something or will that not really matter?" Sarutobi asked.

"As a matter of fact it does matter. You see since it was the blood of a Vasto Lorde Class Hollow I believe Nel-chan here has the potential to reach that level of power. Had it been an Adjuchas then I believe she would've been limited to that Adjuchas level of strength." Urahara said, while he wasn't a hundred percent sure about that he did have a few things to back up that claim.

"I see, how are you feeling about all of this Nel?" Sarutobi asked.

"Ok I guess, I just didn't understand all of it. But I do know that thanks that guy I'm now you would call an Arrancar is that right?" Nel asked as she looked towards Urahara for some answers.

"For simplicity sake, yes you are now an Arrancar. But you are still you so don't go around thinking your some kind of monster." Urahara said wanting to make sure that she knew that. Nel just nodded and smiled although you could tell that was a lot to take in for the young girl.

"Well now all need to do is figure out some living arrangements for her." Sarutobi said out loud, mostly too himself.

"SHE CAN STAY WITH US!" shouted the two boys at the same time.

Sarutobi just chuckled, "I'm sorry boys but I can't do that. While it would be fine now it would be inappropriate in a few years. Sorry but I'm afraid she can't stay there." He was glad the boys offered but knew that he couldn't do it. It just wasn't right. But he did have some one in mind. She might turn it down at first but after he explains the girls situation to her he's certain that she'll agree.

Nel on the other hand was a little disappointed that she couldn't stay with her two new friends but just decided to take the Hokage's word for it. She was glad though that they offered it showed her that they care about her. She was wondering who the Hokage had in mind.

XXX

(Few Hours Later - Hokage's Office)

There was a knock on Sarutobi's door, "Enter"

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" said an average height teenage kunoichi. She had purple hair done up in a fan like pineapple ponytail, she had brown eyes. She was a dark red tank top that showed off her midriff and a black skirt over top some mesh leggings that came half-way down her thighs.

"Ah yes thank you for coming so quickly Anko I have a big favor to ask of you and trust me you will be paid for it. Almost like an extend mission." Sarutobi said getting Anko's full attention.

"What is it you want me to do and how much money are we talking about?" she asked.

"I need you to take in an orphan and give her a home of sort." Sarutobi said in a dead serious tone letting Anko know he isn't joking.

"What why should I take in some snot nosed brat?" Anko asked a little miffed that the Hokage is basically giving her an extended babysitting mission. It was then that he told her everything about Nel and the fact that she was experimented on by Orochimaru and that Anko is the only person in the village that can truly understand this. Anko subconsciously raised her hand and grabbed her shoulder. She immediately had a change of heart, "Once I leave here I'm gonna go and pick up that brat and take her home with me, you know I've always wanted a little sister. I don't even really care about the money."

"That's nice of you Anko but on your salary alone you wouldn't be able to support the two of you so I'm giving you a raise and tripling your salary." Sarutobi said with a grin, he also got smile of satisfaction from Anko. I mean hell he's offering to triple her salary, she'd be stupid to turn it down and stupid was the last thing that she was.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Now as for why I did what did with Nel, I wanted her have her own dark history so to speak and also in this story Hollows age very very slowly. I wanted her age along with Naruto and Ichigo so I decided to make her human first and then do something to make her at least part Hollow.**

**Now a lot of you must be wondering why in the hell I chose Anko, well the main reason is because they both have had a terrible experience with Orochimaru so that gave them some commonalities. Second, how many people do you think would adopt a child experimented on by Orochimaru and the experiment succeeded. Not many I'd think, they'd be too afraid. As for the reason I didn't choose Tenzo/Yamato, well he's a guy and wouldn't understand everything Nel would've needed since she's a girl. And let's face it women are better at raising children than men, even if Anko is kinda pushing it. But don't worry Nel won't get that sadistic persona that Anko has.**

**If you have any questions that I didn't address in this authors note then please feel free to PM me.**

**The next chapter will basically be a brief overview of their lives until they reach the point where Naruto graduates from the Shinobi Academy. So there will be a lot of skipping around. With that please don't forget to leave a comment, I need your feed back to make sure you are all enjoying this.**


	4. Growing Pains Too Graduation

_**A Bleached Shinobi World**_

_Chapter IV_

_Growing Pains Too Graduation_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

"Well gaki welcome to your new home." Anko said as she let Nel into her apartment. The apartment was nothing special just a living area, kitchen, two bedrooms and bathrooms. Anko never really had a need for the second bedroom but this was only place she could find that she could afford. All of the other apartment building owners would just try to rip her off since they believed her to be a spy secretly working for Orochimaru. And they weren't alone with that thought, a majority of the people in Konoha believed that so they treated her as such, with hate, scorn, cruelty or any other adjective you could think of. She was the third most hated person in the village right behind Naruto and Ichigo respectively.

"Thank you for taking me in Anko-san." Nel said with a polite tone however still cautious of this teenager. While the Hokage said that she could trust the purple haired kunoichi she still didn't completely take his word for it. Being experimented on can do that to a person and she didn't think she'd ever get over that.

"Bah drop the formalities ok, they aren't necessary. Were practically family now alright, you've simply became the little sister I've always wanted." Anko said with a genuine smile on her face.

Nel dropped her head a bit, she truly was grateful for Anko taking her in but she still get around her trust issue, "I'm sorry, it will probably take me a little bit to get comfortable with that." Nel said sounding almost apologetic.

Anko immediately picked up on what was wrong, "Does it have something to do with that snake-bastard that experimented on you?" she asked with barely restrained anger.

Nel was shocked, she didn't expect Anko to know about that, after giving a bit of thought she realized that the Hokage must of told her, "I see you took me in out of pity didn't you?" she asked, hurt by this thought, she didn't want pity for her situation.

But the answer she got surprised her, "Hell no!" Anko all but screamed, "There is a reason the Hokage asked me to be the one to look after you. You see you and I aren't that much different."

Nel was confused, she was pretty sure she was the only human with Hollow blood running through her veins. Anko seeing the confusion on the young girls face decided to show her. So Anko turned around and moved one of the straps of her tank top so Nel could get a good look at the back of her neck. She then saw this strange three tome tattoo on the back of her neck, "What is this?"

Anko raised her hand and clenched the spot where the mark was, "This is what is known as the Curse Seal of Heaven. It was given to me by that bastard." Anko answered with so much anger and venom lacing her voice that it scared Nel.

"What do you mean he gave it you?" Nel asked knowing that she crossing into the deep end as she could tell this was very personal to Anko.

Anko let out a calming breath, she normally would've flattened anyone that asked her that question but if this girl was going to live here with her then she deserved to know. Besides its only fair, she knew Nel's story involving Orochimaru and what happened to her so telling Nel is the only fair thing to do, besides it should probably make the girl trust her a bit more. So it was kind of a win-win situation. However there was one thing she needed the girl to do before she told her, "Before I tell you I want you to promise me that you won't go telling anyone without my permission. This isn't something I like sharing with others. While most people know about it, it is still something that haunts me to this day."

Nel quickly swore that she wouldn't tell a soul which made Anko smile a bit, "Alright a few years ago Orochimaru was once a member of this village and he was my sensei. At the time I was proud to be one of the Legendary Sanin's apprentice. That however changed when he defected from the village, he took me with him. He then abducted nine other kids of the same age as me and gave us all this mark, I was the only to survive. I remained one of his prisoners for about a year before a team of ANBU found me and brought me back to the village. And because of that most of the people of this village is convinced that I'm secretly one of his spies."

Nel's head was spinning with questions, was this why the Hokage asked Anko to take her in, why had that mark killed the other nine children, why couldn't the village understand that Anko is a victim just as much as anyone else in this village thanks to that bastard. She then decided to ask the question she was most concerned about, "How come those other children died?"

Anko let out a sigh as she continued her story, "The Curse Seal of Heaven grants those that bear it incredible power, it was this power that killed those nine kids. If you don't have a will strong enough to live then you will die. However while this mark grants its owner great power it also comes at a price. You see the source of the power is Orochimaru himself and so the more one uses the seal the more you sell yourself to him and become his slave."

Nel was now horrified at what she heard. "Now you see why the Hokage asked me to look after you. I'm the only person in this village that can truly understand you and give you what you need, and know that I will never betray you because like it or not you are now my adopted little sister." Anko said with a smile that soon brought a tear Nel's eyes. In the midst of all the emotion going on she embraced Anko with a hug finally accepting her into her life. She now had an unimaginable amount of respect for the kunoichi and trusted her with all of her heart. Anko was at first stunned by the sudden amount of emotion that Nel was displaying but quickly forgot about that and returned the hug.

XXX

(Three Years Later)

In an underground training area that if someone stayed in there long enough they would be convinced that they were outside two boys were having a sparring match. One boy had blond hair and deep cerulean eyes but his most defining feature was his whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. The other boy was a bit taller and had orange hair and sharp brown eyes. They were both using a very similar style due to their share Taijutsu instructor and so they were in a stalemate. The two boys both tried to punch each other in the face but their fists were grabbed by the others free hand. They soon tried to overpower the other but they were just too equal. Seeing as how they both wouldn't be gaining any ground like this they separated.

"Heh you've gotten better since the last time we sparred Strawberry, good to know you're taking Yoruichi-sensei's advice." Naruto said as he got ready to go on the offensive again.

Ichigo took note of Naruto's offensive stance and switched to a more defensive stance ready to counter Naruto, "Speak for yourself last I checked the score was 15-14 with me holding the lead Fishy."

Naruto grew a tick mark on his head, he absolutely hated that nickname Nel gave him one day. Ichigo saw that it annoyed him and has used it to get under Naruto's skin ever since that day. Ichigo knew that once that word left his mouth all bets were off, Naruto was going to come at him with everything he had. Naruto was about to charge when they were interrupted by a voice, "Ok you two that's enough." a dark skinned woman with purple hair said as she ended the match.

Both Naruto and Ichigo groaned in disappointment but complied, unless they suffer the punishment for disobeying Yoruichi. Yeah that was something they learned the hard way, while her training methods were very strict which is putting it mildly her punishments were infinitely worse. In a nut shell Yoruichi didn't fuck around, if she told you to jump you say 'how high' or told you to jump off a cliff then climb back up it well then you better do it because that cliff will be more forgiving than Yoruichi guaranteed. That was the attitude she brought when training her students. The two boys walked up to Yoruichi as they were soon joined by Nel who at this point grew her hair out, it reached all the way to the middle of her back. She also had taken up wearing a bandana on her head. "Good work all of you, you guys are progressing very well. Just last week you guys finally managed to access your chakra now all you guys got to do is learn how to control it. Ichigo, Nel once you have some basic control over your chakra we will then start to incorporate training to use a sword. However since some of the methods for controlling our chakra will be different from you Naruto I suggest you check those scrolls of yours or maybe ask Anko-san for help."

At the mention of Anko's name Naruto shivered, while he did enjoy the kunoichi's company she still tended to freak him out with that love for the taste of his blood. Seriously every time she greeted him it was at the end of a kunai. Other than that they got along great, one of their favorite things to do was annoy the villagers. In Naruto's case he loved to prank them while for Anko she loved to use her very well formed body to tease the men and make many women feel very inadequate. She also took part in some of Naruto's pranks seeing as how all of them were unique and gave her a good laugh. Naruto eventually snapped out of his stupor and answered Yoruichi who was giving him a questioning look, "Ok I'll see if Anko is willing to give me a few pointers."

"Aside from that how is your study of Fuinjutsu coming?" Yoruichi asked genuinely curious. Seeing as how Naruto has shown what she assumes to massive potential in the area of seals. He has been studying for three years and he is already half way there to being able to start the Advanced Fuinjutsu courses. After that then it's the Master's courses and he will be considered a Seal Master. Although she had heard that in order to take the Master's course you need to learn from a Seal Master himself seeing as how their seals are so powerful they never leave any notes for anyone else but their apprentice to follow.

"My studies are going great, I actually just made a seal to use for another one of my pranks." He answered, yup that was how he got his practice. He used his skills to prank the village. He even usually set up the seals to disappear once they've been activated leaving no evidence that he was the one involved or even used a seal, even though everyone knows its him they can't prove it which makes them even angrier at the situation.

Yoruichi just sighed, of course Naruto has another seal ready to prank some unfortunate target of his. "Moving on, the reason I'm ending your training early today is because you all need to be rested for tomorrow. Tomorrow you all start the Academy." Yoruichi said, while Naruto knew about this both Ichigo and Nel weren't expecting this.

"Yoruichi-sensei, what do you mean by 'you all start the Academy tomorrow'? Does that mean you signed both me and Nel up?" Ichigo asked confused as all hell. Nel was just as confused as Ichigo, she wasn't expecting to go to the Shinobi Academy, what would she learn there she can't really use any of their techniques.

"That's correct however you aren't there to learn any Shinobi techniques, you guys are simply there to get an education and to be fully introduced into Konoha's ranks when you graduate. The Hokage already approved of this and all of your instructors know this." she answered right away.

Nel was the smartest of the trio so part of what Yoruichi said made sense to her, but there was something that was bugging, "Yoruichi-sensei why can't you and Urahara-san teach me and Ichigo?" Nel asked.

Yoruichi just smiled at the greenette, "There is no reason we can't teach you but the reason we want you to go to the Academy is in to make more friends. I know the three of you are happy with the way things are between you three but it never hurts to have more friends." With this they all now understood why all three of them are going to the academy

XXX

(Next Day)

Naruto, Ichigo and Nel made it to the Academy together and found that they are all in the same class, the Hokage must have had something to do with that. The class room was set up stadium style, with three rows of six desks all capable of holding three students each. They all decided to split up since if they sat together then it'd defeat the purpose of meeting new people. Naruto went to sit next to a dark haired boy whose hair was in the shape of a duck's ass. Naruto wanted to comment on it but that would leave for a bad first impression. "Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto what's your name?"

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" was all the boy said before deciding to go back starring out the window. (A/N: Uchiha massacre hadn't happened yet so he isn't brooding)

Naruto's eye began to twitch at how anti-social this guy was. It was then that girl with bubblegum pink hair entered the class room and sat next to Naruto. However when she saw Sasuke her cheeks took on a slight pink hue. Naruto decided to try his luck with her, "Hi my name's Uzumaki Naruto what's your name?"

The girl however completely ignored him in favor of the Uchiha sitting right next to him, "Hi my name is Haruno Sakura, what's your name?" she asked. The boy answered her the same way he answered Naruto and went back to staring out the window. Now Naruto was getting seriously pissed off, first he was blown off by the Uchiha next to him and then he was completely ignored by the girl sitting on the other side of him.

Nel was having an easier time, she sat down next to a girl with short navy blue hair and pale lavender eyes. Nel was smart enough to know just by her eyes that this girl was a Hyuuga, the most stuck up clan in the entire village. She knew this because this clan was the favorites of both Naruto and Anko to prank/tease. However she noticed something different about this girl, something was confusing her about her and it was mostly her posture that confused Nel. Almost all of the Hyuuga that she had meet held an air of nobility in their posture. They held their head high and they were rigid with completely stotic looks on their faces showing no emotion. However this girl's posture told Nel that she was extremely shy and held no confidence in herself. The complete opposite of what a Hyuuga should be. "Hi there." she said surprising the Hyuuga girl.

"H-h-hi." the girl stuttered while twiddling her fingers confirming for Nel that the girl was shy.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, but you can just call me Nel. Going by your eyes I'd say you're a Hyuuga correct?" Nel said as reached out to offer a hand shake.

The girl in return hesitated a bit before reaching out and shaking Nel's hand, "Y-y-yes I'm f-from t-t-t-the H-Hyuuga Clan. M-my name is H-Hinata." she stuttered out again. Man Nel is really going to have to work on this girl's stuttering problem.

Ichigo was cursing his luck, after taking his seat a boy with two fang like marks on his cheeks sat next to him with a white puppy with brown floppy ears on sitting on the boy's head. The boy introduced himself as Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru. Now this wouldn't be so bad if the boy wasn't so arrogant and as loud as Naruto. After living for three years with the blond Ichigo actually took time to enjoy silence since he never got it when around Naruto. This boy Kiba just wouldn't shut up that he was going to be Rookie of the Year and a bunch of other crap he could care less about. Not much longer another boy wearing sunglasses and a high collar shirt sat on the other side of him. Ichigo introduced himself to the other boy and all he got was 'Aburame Shino'. The boy didn't say another word after that. Ichigo was caught between two extremes, a guy that never shuts up and has no volume control and a guy that barely talks at all. Seriously sometimes he believes there's a higher power out there intentionally trying to screw with him.

It wasn't much longer until a tanned man with a pineapple haircut and a scar across his nose entered the room. He tried to get everyone's attention but no one listened so he had to resort to his trump card, **"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"** he shouted with his head becoming ten times the size it's supposed to be and all of the students did so. "Much better, welcome all of you to the Shinobi Academy, here will be the start of your shinobi careers. However I can promise you this not all of you are gonna make it." he said in a foreboding tone. He then quickly went through role call and noticed that he had the heirs to just about all of the important clans in his class as well as the two special cases.

XXX

(Two Years Later)

It has been two years since Naruto, Ichigo and Nel entered the Shinobi Academy. A lot of the kids immediately isolated themselves from the trio. The parents didn't want their children to be anywhere near the two demon hosts and the experimental freak as the parents would put it if they didn't have a law preventing them from spreading word of the condition those three to their children.

However some of the children's parents didn't mind at all. Mostly those that came from a clan but there was a problem, so many of the students isolated themselves from the three that it basically became 'uncool' to hang out with them but there were a few exceptions. Hinata and Nel hit it off really well and both Naruto and Ichigo got along well with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. They would include Shino and Sasuke but the two of them were really anti-social, especially Sasuke ever since his entire clan was murdered. Now he spends most of his time in class, when not doing a practical exercise, brooding. There was another boy they didn't include, he had black hair and eyes and very pale skin to the point that if wore only white he'd blend in at the hospital like a freaking chameleon, but he was a different story. This kid clearly didn't have his emotions straight and every other word coming out of his mouth was an insult. Frankly they just didn't like him especially after he called Choji fat and the rest dickless. Oh yeah they really didn't like him.

There was another problem going on at the Academy as well, with the exception of Iruka, it seemed that all of the teachers were trying their best to sabotage the education of the three. It didn't help either that neither one of them could really dispel genjutsu or when they decided to use the Taijutsu style that Yoruichi taught them they lost points for not using the Academy style, but when other students used a different style they got extra points. It's a good thing that they have someone else that actually cares about their progress. The thing was though they were still passing so they really didn't feel the need to go to the Hokage with this, he has enough on his plate as it is.

In the present time Naruto was currently looking over something with his Fuinjutsu, well into the Advanced Course and almost finished with it. His progress in the art is amazing, only five years of studying and he was more advanced at then most of the village. The only person who was clearly better than him at the art was none other than the Toad Sage Jiraiya.

While Naruto was busy looking over his seals both Ichigo and Nel were working on their Shunpo/Sonido. When they got their Asauchi they were told to poor their chakra into and were amazed when Ichigo's grew to mammoth proportions. That was a year ago and now the two former captains believe it's time for them to work on their speed techniques. Naruto was a bit jealous that he couldn't do something like Shunpo or Sonido.

They also began to try and get them learn some of the techniques unique to their…race would be the best word for this. They tried to teach Ichigo some Kido but quickly learned that while he had latent potential as a Shinigami he had absolutely no talent in the art that is Kido so they began to focus squarely on his Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Taijutsu skills.

Nel however was a different story, they told her about some of the techniques a Hollow could use and when the three of them heard about the technique called Cero both Naruto and Ichigo were extremely jealous that the girl in their group gets to use the most badass move they ever heard of. However they recommended that she first work on technique called Bala. The technique was much weaker than a Cero but much faster and can be fired in rapid succession. It took Urahara showing her an attack very similar to the Bala before she could begin to start training in it. At first it was hard to gather the energy required in her hand to do so but she managed and was able to fire it. However it was very weak, barely making a crack in a rock. She had a long way to go before that technique was combat ready.

XXX

(One Year Later)

In the underground training room our three main characters could be found meditating. Yoruichi had them start doing this once the physical condition wasn't as important. She stressed that meditation is important to learn to control your emotions in battle. Losing control of your emotions could mean losing your life and so learning to control your emotions was important. Another plus about meditation, it also sharpens the mind and your senses. However there was an ulterior motive to get them to meditate or more specifically Ichigo, they wanted him to try and make contact with his Zanpakuto. At the moment they were working to try and get Ichigo to achieve his Shikai, while Nel was trying to at least be able to learn the command to release her Resurreccion. However something happened that they weren't prepared for, Naruto entered his mindscape.

XXX

(Naruto's Mind)

Naruto was standing in what looked like a sewer with ankle high water and leaking pipes. The occasional drip could be heard echoing throughout the place. "Where the hell am I, last thing I remember I was meditating in the Hat-and-Clogs ji-san's underground training area and now I'm standing in a freaking sewer." the eleven-year old boy thought.

While the boy was pondering how he got there he heard a low growl echo through the sewer. Curious what is was and the fact that it sounded pretty close he decided to check it out. He was walking for all of five minutes and making some random turns that to him really didn't seem to random, as if he knew exactly where he was going, he soon then came upon a giant cage door. He walked closer to it and heard that the growl was coming from behind this cage. As he got closer he then heard a voice, **"So my container finally comes to see me, come closer boy."**

Going against his better judgment he did as the voice said, it turned out that his better judgment was right and several large claws came right at him but thanks to the cage he was still too far away for them to reach him. **"Gah if these infernal bars weren't in the way I'd tear you up and escape from this prison."** The voice said in obvious frustration.

"What's going on here, who are you and where am I?" Naruto shouted not afraid of the voice following through on its threat knowing that whatever it is can't get through those bars.

The voice just grunted in annoyance before the curtain of shadow behind the bars disappeared and there sat a giant reddish orange fox with nine tails. **"I'll give you one guess as to who I am as for where we are it's your mind and what a dump." **The oversized fox said.

Naruto recognized the beast immediately, "Unless there are two of you that match your description then I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you are none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said in a monotone voice, after all what's too be afraid of the beast is behind a cage and can't get through.

"**You are correct human, I'm actually impressed it didn't take you that long to figure out who I was. You're smarter than you look."** the fox taunted trying to get a rise out of the young blond.

Naruto however didn't respond the way the fox was intending, "Something's not adding up here, here you are in Kami knows where behind a cage when Konoha's history books claim that the Yondaime killed you. I've had some doubts about that since I know the only humans alive that can actually kill a demon such as your self are the Shinigami, however they are usually too busy worrying about their little grudge with Hollows to go around trying to stop the biju so I figured something else must've happened on the night you attacked the village. I'm tempted to ask if this is a dream but something is telling me it's not so care to elaborate for me." Naruto all but demanded from the fox.

The Kyuubi was surprised as all hell, the balls this boy. Here he was a child practically standing in front of the most powerful being in the mortal world without a shred of fear in him and practically demanding the fox for answers, _**"You sure are an interesting case here boy."**_** "Alright but first let me confirm something for you, this isn't a dream. We are currently in your mindscape. The reason I'm here is because I was sealed into you by that damn Yondaime Hokage. In other words you are my Jinchuriki."** The fox said letting that sink in for a moment.

Naruto was shell shocked, he had this giant fox inside of him this entire time and no one told him. How come nobody told him, especially the Hokage, why hadn't his grandfather in all but blood not tell him something this important. But looking back he now began to understand why the villagers hated him so much. They saw him as a reminder of that night and as the Kyuubi reincarnated. That's why they would always refer to him as a demon. He was mad, he was mad at the fox for attacking the village, he was mad at the Hokage for not telling him any of this, but he was really mad at the villagers and the even the shinobi that hated him. How could they, especially the shinobi, not tell the difference from a scroll and a kunai. He took a moment to calm himself down before he smiled, "You know something about all of this, I'm glad." he said completely surprising the fox.

"**You're glad, what do you mean you're glad. How could you be happy after everything I just told you? You should be furious."** the fox asked genuinely confused. Most people would probably be out on a war path right now.

Naruto looked and smiled at the fox, "Oh believe me I'm plenty pissed off at the moment, however I'm just glad that I know I'm not the only one in the village who is being unfairly treated. My best friend Ichigo is going through something almost exactly like this. In a way this kinda makes us even more of brothers then we thought before. He has always been my brother in all but blood, but for the longest time he's been hated for having a hollow inside of him. And now I kinda know what he's going through, I understand him better now. So in a way I'm glad I'm your Jinchuriki, if it wasn't for you I'd probably never met Ichigo or Nel-chan so thanks…by the way what's your name. I seriously doubt you go by the title we humans gave you." Naruto finished looking at the wide eyed fox.

"_**What the hell, he's thankful to me. It's more or less because of me that he's had such a hard life, but he is still thanking me for it. He is also asking for my name, no human has ever done that. You are a very interesting human indeed Uzumaki Naruto." **_The fox quickly got over its shock and smirked, **"You're right I do have a name and you're also the first human to ever ask my name, it's Kurama."**

XXX

(Ichigo's Mindscape)

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in the most bizarre of places. He currently standing on a tall concrete building but the real kicker was that there were hundreds of them and they were all sideways. (A/N: I'm pretty sure they don't have skyscrapers in Naruto, so I doubt they'd know what to call them. If there are well then I stand corrected) "Ok I've dreamt some crazy shit before but this takes the cake." Ichigo said as he looked around.

"**This is no dream…Ichigo."** said a voice. Ichigo was surprised by the voice and began looking around for the source. His eyes soon laid upon a tall older man with very defined features. He had light facial hair and wore sunglasses that you could easily see through. He also had chin length wavy black that seemed to be constantly blowing to one side even thought there was hardly any wind. He also had a high collar v-neck black cloak that seemed to be on fire and was blowing to one side just like his hair.

"Who are you Ossan?" Ichigo asked. He was getting a feeling that he knew who the man was he just needed to hear his name to be sure.

"**My name is #!$?^&~" **The man answered. Ichigo could hear everything he said except his name. The man looked disappointed when he noticed the look of confusion on Ichigo's face, **"It seems that you are not ready to hear my name Ichigo."**

"_Wait a sec I heard everything but his name, that can only mean one thing. This guy is my Zanpakuto."_ "Does this mean that you are my Zanpakuto Ossan?" Ichigo asked getting really anxious.

"**Yes, but just as I said you are not ready to hear my name."** the Zanpakuto spirit said.

"What do I have to do to hear your name, please tell me?" Ichigo practically begged.

"**I cannot do that, for this is something you must do yourself and only when you are ready may we fight together."** the Zanpakuto said cryptically. With that there was a flash and Ichigo returned to the outside world. Around the same time he woke up so did Naruto.

"I did it, I made contact with my Zanpakuto!" Ichigo shouted in celebration, this was a huge step forward. This got everyone's attention.

"You did, congratulations Ichigo!" Nel shouted as she got up and hugged the life out of Ichigo, literally she was stronger than she looked. Ichigo was screaming out in pain but for some reason in the six years that Nel has known him she just couldn't seem to recognize it and thought is a victory scream. Ichigo had long since passed out and that was when she let go to ask her next question, "Ichigo what's your Zanpak…huh Ichigo." It was then she realized that he was unconscious, "ICHIGO!" she screamed hugging him again because she was sorry for knocking him out but in the end not really helping the situation.

During this whole scene Naruto was laughing his ass off. This wasn't the first time this has happened and no matter how many time he saw this it would never get old. On the contrary it would be funnier than the last time since Nel just didn't seem to recognize this. He needed this laugh however, with everything he just learned he really needed a good laugh. But now it's time to drop the bomb, well it'll have to wait until Ichigo wakes up and they can pry him out of Nel's iron grip.

After Ichigo woke up Naruto explained everything that happened in his mindscape with Kurama. Nel was the first one to go up and hug Naruto but for some reason her death grip hug was reserved only for Ichigo, why nobody knew. Once Nel let go Ichigo place a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto understood what Ichigo was wordlessly telling him 'nothing between us has changed your still my best friend'. After all of that Ichigo told them that he met his Zanpakuto but didn't hear his name, but he was just glad to be making progress.

XXX

(Hokage's Office)

"JIJI!" shouted Naruto in a rage, oh boy he was mad that one of the few people he trusted kept something like this from him.

"Ah Naruto how are you…" Sarutobi started to ask but one look from Naruto told him that Naruto was really pissed and he wasn't leaving until he got answers.

"Jiji I'm gonna say it right now, I'm am unbelievably pissed off that you didn't tell me that I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said straight to the point.

"Wha… Naruto who told you?" Sarutobi asked wondering if someone and broke his law.

"The fox himself" Naruto said not lightening his glare on the older man for a second.

"_The Kyuubi told him, well then that must mean that he accidently made contact with the fox."_ Sarutobi surmised from Naruto's brief statements. "Well I guess the cats out of the bag, Naruto the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't think you were ready to hear it yet. I was gonna wait until you became a genin to tell you but it looks like you found out on your own. I'm sorry."

Naruto's glare softened a little bit but he was still angry at the old man, "Look jiji I understand that you were trying to protect me but you could've had more faith in me. I should know about things like these, after all they involve me don't I have a right to know about them. I understand why I don't know my parents yet, that's already been explained to me. But had you told me that I had the fox sealed inside of me I could've at least walked around knowing why I was hated. I absolutely hated walking around asking that question and no one would tell. I'll probably forgive you in time, but not today. Finding out that you hid this from me really rattled my trust in you jiji." Naruto said with a solemn look as he walked out of the office.

XXX

(One Year Later)

Naruto was angry at the Hokage for about two weeks before he started to get over it and the Hokage was just glad that things were going back to normal. Throughout the year Naruto attempted to get to know the fox better however he was proving difficult to deal with. The fox didn't trust Naruto, believing that Naruto was only after the fox's power not his friendship. Ichigo kept training to try and achieve his Shikai and Nel had managed to learn the name of her Zanpakuto and its release command. However she couldn't hold the form for more than a couple of minutes before she reverted back to her normal form.

However now wasn't the time to think about that, today was the day of the Academy Graduation Exam, this was the test to see if he was ready to become a Genin and begin his quest to the Hokage chair. Ichigo and Nel were going to be taking a completely different exam so they won't be with him in there. Naruto was wearing an orange t-shirt with black flames licking the hem of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. On the back of the shirt was the red spiral that was on the back of the Konoha flak jacket. He was also wearing black shinobi pants that covered his ankles. Around his waist was a brown leather belt with nine holsters for scrolls he carries around his waist. He also had a kunai holster around his right leg.

When he walked in he immediately took his seat, not too long after Sasuke showed up and took the seat right next to right up against the wall. In Naruto's opinion, Sasuke wasn't the worst person out there. Sure the guy was completely anti-social and is constantly brooding like the emo he is. However you could tell that he would be a skilled shinobi one day and that he truly did have a passion for the profession. Even though if you asked why he wanted to be a shinobi he'd say 'to kill a certain man and avenge my clan'. Naruto learned a while ago that this man was his own brother Uchiha Itachi and in all respects Naruto really couldn't fault Sasuke being bent on revenge, after what he heard happened to Sasuke any sane person would want to get back at Itachi for it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard too girls screaming at him, one considerably louder than the other, "MOVE IT NARUTO-BAKA YOU'RE MY SEAT!" screamed the girl Sakura that ignored him on the day they met.

Naruto just stuck his pinky in his ear as if he was cleaning out ear wax, "I'm sorry mind saying that again Sakura I don't think they heard you in Iwa?" Naruto said in a very nonchalant manner.

Sakura's face took on a ting of red out of pure fury, "I SAID MOVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU MOVE!" she screeched cocking back her fist ready to punch Naruto into next week. When Naruto made no sign of moving she threw her fist forward intending to knock a few teeth out but Naruto easily blocked her and shoved her face first into the desk while quickly putting a hand on her shoulder and lifting her arm up effectively preventing her from moving.

Everyone was surprised at this. Normally Naruto just took the hit but still sat there as if nothing happened. This time he actually retaliated. "Listen to me Sakura and listen good, you are one of the weakest people in this room. In fact the only reason you're the top kunoichi in this class is because Hinata is simply kind and gentle to actually hurt a fellow classmate, making her lose points. The only thing you have on her is brains, that's it and that won't get you far in the shinobi world. Besides Hinata and Nel-chan the rest of the girls in here are insults to female warriors. All of you just simply scream and worship the ground Sasuke stands on and do nothing to improve your skills. The only thing you care about is what you can do to get his attention and your little fantasy that if you play damsel in distress then Sasuke will come and save you. Well keep dreaming, from a fellow guys perspective one look at Sasuke and I can tell you the only person in this entire class that he would be remotely interested in would be Nel-chan and none of you fan girls. And before you girls go and try and 'keep Nel from your _Sasuke-kun_' just know that she would destroy every single one of you in a fight. Now sit down and shut up." The room was dead silent when Naruto was finished, he let go of Sakura and sat down. Sakura was on the verge of tears, no one had ever spoken to her like that.

Sasuke was genuinely surprised, no one not even him expected Naruto to tell Sakura off like that. He secretly leaned over to the blond and whispered a 'thanks' to him. Those fan-girls have been the bane of his existence since his first day at the academy. Iruka soon came in followed by a white haired chunin named Mizuki, they both sensed the tension in the air but passed it off as the student's nerves getting to them. Iruka then explained that this would be a three part examination, the first part would be a written exam, the second part will be Taijutsu exam, and the third and final part will be a Ninjutsu exam where each of you will have to perform the Clone, Substitution, and Henge jutsus.

After hearing the words Clone Jutsu Naruto began to sweat, after seven long years of training he still couldn't perform a decent Clone Jutsu to save his life. He knows the problem too but there is nothing he can do to fix it. He just simply had way too much chakra thanks to a certain fox stuck in his stomach. Eventually the written test was handed out and he felt that he did ok on it, although he expected some kind of foul play on it later of that he was certain. For the Taijutsu part he knew he did exceptionally well on it since he was trained by Yoruichi, after sparing with her so much you learn to dodge her punches as much as you can to save yourself unbearable pain. But he still expected some foul play on it as well. And finally came the Ninjutsu portion. He preformed the Substitution and the Henge jutsus flawlessly. But when it came time for the Clone jutsu even he had to admit it looked pathetic and that was his best one yet.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail." said an apologetic Iruka. Naruto just nodded and walked out of the academy in a really depressed mood.

XXX

(Meanwhile at the same time as Naruto's exam)

"Ah Kurosaki-san it's time for your exam, Nel-chan had already passed hers. She managed to hold her Resurreccion for almost a half hour. Her speed is impressive, her swordsmanship is astounding. Her sensory ability could use some work but she is still young. Now for your exam, its simple all you have to do is knock off my hat." Urahara said in his usual care free mood.

Ichigo was wearing a black muscle shirt that had a white upside down pentagon with an X and Hollow mask on it. (A/N: Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami pass) He was also wearing Shinigami hakama pants and their socks and sandals. He also had on his wrists two arm bands that went up to the middle of his forearm.

"That's it knock off your hat?" Ichigo asked, he had known Urahara for years now so he knew there was more to this test then what he was letting on. But right now it didn't matter, he unsheathed his massive Zanpakuto and got into his stance. As soon as Urahara said begin Ichigo shunpo'd to Urahara fully intending to knock off his hat with this attack. Urahara managed to jump just out of range of the attack but the brim of his bucket hat caught the tip of the blade and a tear formed.

Urahara was actually impressed that he managed to do that. However he wasn't going to let that happen again, "Awaken, Benihime" With that command Ichigo knew he was in some serious shit right now. Urahara is now using his Shikai while Ichigo has yet to achieve his. Urahara immediately came at Ichigo with his sword at his side, Ichigo just couldn't read the former captain and when he struck Ichigo just barely managed to lift his Zanpakuto to try and defend himself. However his blade was cut like a hot knife through butter. It just didn't stand a chance.

Ichigo was now holding a handle of a sword with a blade three inches long. But he didn't have time to worry about that Urahara was coming again. Ichigo tried to defend himself but Urahara's Shikai proved to just be too powerful for his unreleased sword to handle. He was literally just down to the pommel of the sword. "Urahara what's your deal are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo asked getting ticked at the intensity that Urahara was coming at him with.

"Yes, it's the only way." Urahara said cryptically. With that Ichigo started to fear for his life. Knowing that Urahara was coming at him with the intent to kill he knew he just couldn't stay there.

Nel was watching the whole thing and heard Urahara answer Ichigo's question. Nel was wearing a green tank top overtop fishnet shirting that covered her B to C-cup breasts and exposed her midriff and went down just below her elbows. She also wore black spandex shorts stopping just above her knees while wearing a white combat skirt. The skirt had a black belt around it with another belt attached to it that held her Zanpakuto. On top of her head she wore a black bandana with the same Hollow mask mark that is on Ichigo's back while also wearing black shinobi sandals with a slight rise in them for femininity. But just as she was about to step it a hand on her shoulder stopped her, she looked back to see it was Yoruichi that stopped her. "Yoruichi-sensei, please stop this. This is getting out of hand. Urahara-san is trying to kill Ichigo. Please you can't let him do it." Nel begged as she began to cry for the safety of Ichigo.

Yoruichi just shook her head in the negative, "I'm sorry Nel but I can't interfere. In situations like these Kisuke has always been do or die. Besides I don't actually believe Kisuke is out to really kill Ichigo, trust me he knows what he is doing." Yoruichi said to comfort the greenette.

Turning back to the fight you could see that Ichigo was doing whatever he could to stay of Benihime's reach. _"I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…I don't wanna die…I DON'T WANNA DIE!"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he ran away.

"**What are you doing?"** asked a voice inside Ichigo's head. It was then as if Ichigo was pulled into his mindscape. He looked upon the older man that was his Zanpakuto.

"Ossan"

"**Why do you run…Ichigo?"**

"**You still have not called on me."**

"**Face forward Ichigo. You should be able to hear it now. That which blocks your ears is worthless fear."**

Back on the outside world Ichigo stopped running. This action immediately gained the full attention of the other three occupants of the training ground. They knew that something was going to happen

"**The enemy is one, you are one. What is there to fear?"**

Urahara positioned himself a few yards away from Ichigo, ready to deliver the final blow.

"**Cast off your fear!"**

"**Look forward!"**

"**Go forward!"**

"**Never stand still. Retreat and you'll age. Hesitate and you'll die."**

"**Shout…my name is …"**

"_**ZANGETSU!"**_ Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs as his sword transformed releasing a huge burst of energy. There in the smoke was Ichigo kneeling down holding his true Zanpakuto. It was a black blade with a silver edge. It was shaped like an oversized butcher knife and had no hilt or guard. The handle and the blade were just one piece of metal, with the handle wrapped up in a cloth.

"Ah now that your Zanpakuto has made itself known we can really get on with this exam." Urahara said in his care free tone.

"Sorry Urahara-san" Ichigo said and this utterly confused the former captain.

"Pardon?" was all he said.

Ichigo began to raise his sword, "Please be sure to dodge. I don't think I can hold back." Ichigo said as he brought his sword above his head and energy began to collect at the edge of the blade.

Urahara immediately saw the danger of that attack, "Call Out, Benihime!" he shouted just as Ichigo brought his sword down. A massive slash of energy came flying right past Urahara with the wind ripping off his hat and destroying a good portion of his blood-mist shield. "Whew, if I hadn't gotten that shield up that could've taken off an arm." Urahara said as he picked up his torn up hat. "Well you pass." he said to the sleeping Ichigo that was being held up by his sword. Nel was immediately by his side to make sure he was alright.

XXX

(Later that evening)

"Hokage-sama, is it true what I've heard. Did Naruto really steal the Forbidden Scroll?" asked a disbelieving Iruka. He didn't want to believe that Naruto was the one that did it.

"I'm afraid it's true Iruka, I must ask you to go out and look for him and bring him back here." Sarutobi said. He wasn't liking this any more than Iruka was, why would Naruto steal the Forbidden Scroll. Iruka acknowledged the order from his superior and went off to find his wayward student.

(In the forests surrounding Konoha)

"Whew that was some hard work but I finally got it down. I can't wait to show Iruka-sensei." Naruto said to himself in excitement.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted coming out of nowhere with his Big Head no jutsu. "I've finally found you, do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused tonight?"

Naruto was now confused, "Huh, what do you mean trouble I was only doing an extra credit assignment that Mizuki-sensei gave me in order to pass and become a genin."

Of all of the things he was expecting to hear Naruto say, that definitely wasn't it. "What do you mean extra credit Naruto?"

"What you didn't know, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I can get this scroll and learn one jutsu from it and show you then I'd become a genin." Naruto answered, hoping that this was the case otherwise judging by Iruka's entrance he did something incredibly stupid.

Iruka noted that Naruto did look like he'd been working hard but that wasn't important right now, what was important was that by the sound of things Naruto was set up by Mizuki. And speak of the devil Mizuki has just arrived.

"Well done Naruto you actually managed to pull it off. Now give me the scroll so I can give you your headband." Mizuki kept up the act until he noticed Iruka.

"Naruto whatever you do don't give him that scroll. Mizuki set you up, he's a traitor to the village!" Iruka said as he pulled out a kunai.

"Heh I guess I'll have to kill you two then." Mizuki said as he pulled off one of the giant shuriken off his back. However something strange was going on here. He was lacing this entire area with his killing intent (which is terribly weak) but Naruto seems unfazed by it. Iruka he can understand since Iruka is a Chunin so he's been in his fair share of battles before. But Naruto shouldn't.

"Wow Mizuki-teme I know your lacing the area with killing intent but is this really the best you got. This is freaking pathetic." Naruto taunted, almost laughing at the thought that Mizuki believed himself to be intimidating.

"Shut up, I'm going to kill you right here but before I do I think I should let you in on a little secret." Mizuki sneered.

"MIZUKI DON'T!" Iruka shouted trying in vain to stop Mizuki from spilling the beans about the Kyuubi to Naruto.

"It's the fact that I'm the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"It's the fact that you are…ok when and how?" Mizuki asked totally pissed that Naruto ruined the moment like that.

"Kyuubi told me and then I threw a dog treat at him." Naruto answered amused at this whole situation.

"Wait what really?" Iruka asked.

"Haha fuck no, it was a rabbit." Naruto answered totally enjoying the looks on their faces. Naruto wasn't the only one, the Kyuubi was watching this entire scene from inside Naruto since Naruto told him that he'd want to watch this and he was laughing his ass off. That rabbit by the way was delicious.

While still rooted to their spots thanks to Naruto's wonderful ability to be completely unpredictable he made a cross sign with his fingers and shouted out his new jutsu, _**"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"**_ and in a poof of smoke there easily hundreds of Narutos around ready to hand one legendary ass whooping to Mizuki.

Once Mizuki was bloody beaten and almost unrecognizable pulp, Iruka called Naruto over and gave Naruto a gift. Iruka's very own headband, "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate." Naruto began to tear up and embrace his sensei in a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I'm finally done. That took forever for me to write. Over twelve hours straight, so I hope you enjoy it. I know this chapter skipped around a lot but I wanted to highlight things that were important in their growth. I didn't want show all of this in several flashbacks. In the end though I thought it turned out pretty good this is KuramaFTW signing off for now and please don't forget to leave a review and feel free to ask me any questions you may have.**


	5. Meeting the Sensei

_**A Bleached Shinobi World**_

_Chapter V_

_Meeting the Sensei_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

(One Week After the Exams)

"GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG ICHIGO!" shouted Naruto while performing a flying drop kick on to a sleeping Ichigo. (A/N: Sorry but I just couldn't resist.)

"AHHH NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY FREAKING NECK!" Ichigo shouted in a rage and attempted to beat the living shit out of Naruto but since they were both trained by the same person Ichigo was very unsuccessful at getting revenge.

"Dude I had to wake you up, today's the day of team placement and you always seem to oversleep on days of something important happening." Naruto said dodging a left hook that turned out to be feint and sidestepped the rising knee to his gut.

"Waking me up is fine you jackass but do have to do it with a flying kick every fucking time?!" Ichigo yelled as he attempted to put an elbow right between Naruto's eyes.

"Of course I do, it's the most fun method." Naruto answered with a smile on his face. This only managed to piss off Ichigo more and he increased the intensity of his attacks. They kept going at it like this for a few more minutes.

In the mean time Nel had made her way over to their apartment to break up the inevitable fight between the two. She was a fairly early raiser so she had been ready long before either of the two boys were awake. And just as she thought, as she stepped in she had to dodge a pillow that was thrown. The apartment looked like a freaking warzone and shit was still being thrown around. She expertly made her way through the various objects flying and managed to get behind Ichigo knowing he was the one that she needed to stop. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind in a soft gentle hug. The moment Ichigo felt someone's arms wrap around him he immediately calmed down knowing only person to do that. "Ichigo please stop trying to kill Naruto." Nel said in a soft sweet voice that Ichigo just couldn't refuse.

He then just let out a calming breath and settled for just glaring at the blond in the room grinning like an idiot. "Wipe that smirk off your face Naruto, I'm gonna kick your ass later for this." Ichigo said in a semi serious tone. Half way through his fight with Naruto he had really stopped caring about how he was woken up, he was just having too much fun to stop.

"Bring it on Berry-chan." Naruto said just to get under Ichigo's skin. He quickly had to dodge a shunpo'd enhanced punch. He's lucky that he's had to deal with that specific advantage of Ichigo's and Nel's that he has learned how to keep track of opponents that move at high speeds. Ichigo just grunted in disappointment that he didn't get to hit the blond for that but let it go.

"Well if you're just going to stand around Naruto then I think I'm going to take a shower first." Ichigo said missing the slight blush that appeared on Nel's face. She however quickly forced it down and took a seat on their couch in their living room. Naruto tried to fight Ichigo for the shower but Ichigo beat him there. Damn Shunpo. Naruto then decided that if he wasn't going to get a shower first he might as well get something to eat.

"Hey Nel-chan did you eat anything yet?" Naruto asked from the kitchen.

"Yes I had a muffin on the way here." Nel answered. Naruto just shrugged and pulled out one of his many instant ramen cups. "Naruto you should eat something else besides ramen, it's the reason you're the shortest out of us." Nel said bring up his height since that always got on his nerves.

"Oh Nel-chan that was a low blow you know I hate it when you bring up my height. Also how could you suggest that I eat something else besides the food of the gods? Whatever happened to the girl that loved ramen just like me?" Naruto asked with anime tears as his friend seemed to be losing faith in the religion that is ramenism. Ever since Anko introduced her to dango she ate ramen less and less.

Nel just sighed, "Naruto I still love ramen, but I know that it isn't healthy for you to eat it as much as you do. Besides I don't think anyone loves ramen as much as you do, the only people in the world that stand a chance of eating as much as you do is the Akamichi, and that is saying a lot."

"Blasphemy, ramen is the food of the gods it can't be bad for you. You just can't see it since Anko has tainted your soul with that of dango." Naruto said as if he was a prophet of ramen.

It was this scene that Ichigo had walked in on fully dressed with his permanent released Zanpakuto resting on his back. "Naruto quit preaching to a faith that only you believe in. I still don't get how you don't get sick of that stuff. You're the only person I know that eats that much and doesn't get sick of it. Hell Choji is starting to get sick of it and he's an Akamichi." Ichigo said with a bit of disgust in his voice with just the thought of how much ramen Naruto can eat.

"Oh Ichigo you're out of the shower great now it's my turn." Naruto ran off into his room and grabbed his clothes and ran into the shower.

"So Nel, you ready for today?" Ichigo asked the greenette.

Nel just gave a warm smile, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be Ichigo. What about you how are things with you and Zangetsu?" she asked.

However before he could answer a loud yell was heard from the bathroom, "ICHIGO YOU BASTARD YOU USED ALL OF THE DAMN HOT WATER! TTEBAYO!"

Ichigo just smirked, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DROP KICKING ME THIS MORNING!" he shouted back and got an audible 'fuck you' from Naruto. Ichigo just turned back to a giggling Nel, she just loved watching both boys go back and forth with each other. "Anyways to answer your question Nel I still have a lot to learn about Zangetsu, he says that he has a powerful attack but I'm not ready to learn it yet. That's a bit of a downer but I'm just glad that I can finally fight with him. How about you, make any progress with that Cero of yours?"

Nel just looked down, "Not much, I'm still trying to figure out how much chakra I need to channel in order to use it not to mention how to form it. Learning how to use a Bala was cake walk compared to a Cero."

Ichigo was now pretty confused, "I don't get it, isn't a Bala supposed to be a very watered down version of a Cero? All you would have to do is just pump more power into it right and how is forming it any different?" Ichigo asked trying to help Nel overcome this wall she seems to have hit.

Nel just shook her head, "Yes it's supposed to be but there is obviously something I'm not getting. The difference in power is ridiculous. Also the way you form a Bala is by forming it around your hand, but with a Cero it's different. Urahara-san told me that he has seen Hollow form Ceros in different ways. The only universal way he's told me about is that Gillian seem to only form them in their mouths. However I don't want to try that. I mean if I manage to form it but it becomes unstable then I'm afraid I might just blow my own head off."

There was bit of a pause for Ichigo to soak in the information "Damn and I was thinking that something like that would come naturally to you." Ichigo said without thinking.

However Nel slightly flinched, "Ichigo how could it come naturally to me, I didn't get these powers naturally remember."

Ichigo then palmed his forehead, "Yeah, sorry about that but you know that I've only known you as you are right now so sometimes I forget you got them the way you did."

"It's ok, I've accepted it and besides I gotta say they are some pretty cool abilities." Nel said with a smile.

It was then that something occurred to Ichigo, "Hey Nel you know about my situation with my Inner Hollow right?" he asked and getting a nod from the girl with a confused look on her face. "Well as you know eventually I'm gonna have to fight him and if I win I will be able to use Hollow powers. You think you could teach me when that time comes?"

Nel just smile, "Not _if_ you win Ichigo, _when_ you win I would gladly teach you. You are going to win you hear me otherwise I'll just bring you back to kick your ass again." she said in a bit of a playful tone.

Ichigo just smiled at her reply and the two continued to stare intensely at each other, "Uh…am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked fully clothed and ready to go. Ichigo and Nel broke their gaze and blushed, they also denied that anything was going on although Naruto didn't buy it. With that they left the apartment and made their way to the Academy.

XXX

(Academy)

Our three protagonists went and took their usual seats. When Naruto sat down he immediately received a look from Sasuke, "Dobe what are you doing here, you didn't graduate?"

Naruto just grinned and looked at his raven haired rival, "Oi teme I did graduate can't you see the head band?"

Sasuke then decided to just let it drop, on the outside he looked like he didn't care but on the inside a silent part of him that he would never acknowledge was glad that Naruto made it. He was one of the very few people who didn't want to get on his good side for his status.

It wasn't long until Sakura entered the room looking forward to sitting next to Sasuke since Naruto failed and wouldn't be sitting in between her and Sasuke. However that was quickly crushed when she saw a mop of spiky blond hair sitting next to Sasuke. "OI NARUTO-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FAILED YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Naruto flinched from the loud voice of the pink haired harlot standing next to his seat waiting for an answer. "Ok two things Sakura, one there is something called volume control and inside voices. No need to make people go deaf thanks to that set of lungs you seem to have. Second I did graduate, so I do belong here now sit down and shut up." Naruto said in cold tone. He was really getting tired of this girl, and he wasn't the only one. Just about everyone was tired of her always screaming at people. Sakura was about to punch Naruto but then the memory of what happened last time came to her and she decided to hold off on punching him. She then sat down waited for an opportunity to try and speak to Sasuke.

While all of this was going on Nel and Hinata were chatting it up. Nel had helped Hinata's confidence problem to the point that she didn't stutter that much. It only returned when Naruto was involved. Nel knew about the mountain sized crush the Hyuuga girl had on her friend. She also sometimes tried to hook them up but Naruto was just too dense to notice this girl's feelings. The two of them were busy talking about their future in the shinobi world. Hinata was still thinking herself as weak and no matter how much positive reinforcement Nel gave the girl her family just brought the girl back down. It was the fact that her family did this to her is what held her back, if they actually just cared a bit more then she would be a fine kunoichi.

Ichigo on the other hand was being bothered by Kiba about the huge sword on his back, "Dude where did you get that sword?"

Ichigo just sighed, he hated explaining this to people since most people just didn't' get it, "Kiba this is my Zanpakuto. This is a sword that represents my soul. As you know I come from a clan, well this clan all have swords similar to mine however no two Zanpakuto are the same. There may be similar ones but never the same."

"Dude that's kinda awesome, you mind if I hold it?" Kiba asked.

"No you can't hold him, people from my clan just don't simply hand over their Zanpakuto. It goes against everything about how sacred they are to us." Ichigo said confusing Kiba since he called his sword a 'he'.

"Hey how come you called your sword a 'he' isn't it just a sword?" Kiba asked.

At this Ichigo's head met the table faster than you could say 'Shikai'. "No Kiba my sword isn't just a sword it's a representation of my soul, and it's a part of me. And it's a living a being, he is my partner and his name is Zangetsu." Ichigo explained but no matter how much Ichigo explained it to Kiba, Kiba just didn't get it.

It was at this time that Iruka arrived, "Hello everyone." he said but no one was paying attention. He gave it another try before resorting to his Big Head no Jutsu and yelling at them to 'shut the hell up'. "Well now that I have your attention I just want to say congratulations to all of you for making it this far and that I can't wait to working besides you all as fellow Shinobi. Now were gonna break you up into teams of three, so team one is…" Iruka said as he listed off three names. "Team Seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka got cut off as Sakura was yelling something about 'true love conquers all' while all of the other fan-girls voiced their anger and Sasuke was banging his head against his desk. Iruka had to resort to his Big Head no Jutsu to shut them and then continued, "As I said Team Seven will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai. Team Eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team Nine is still in circulation so were going to skip that one so Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. That's all of the teams." Iruka said.

While everyone else was thinking about their teammates Naruto, Ichigo and Nel were wondering why their names weren't called, "Iruka-sensei you didn't call my name or Naruto's or Ichigo's." Nel said as she raised her hand. She got a voice of confirmation from both boys as they were about to point that out to Iruka. Some of the students made snide remarks about them not really passing and hoped that by showing up that they would be placed on a team.

However Iruka immediately put those theories to rest, "Sorry but it says here that you three are to report to the Hokage after once everyone here is dismissed." The three of them nodded and once they were dismissed they made their way to the Hokage's office.

XXX

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi was sitting in his office peacefully doing his paper work that he wanted to destroy like no tomorrow. He had always regretted not grilling Minato about the secret to combating this enemy since the late Yondaime bragged that the paperwork was no problem. He figured since he stepped down and that Minato wouldn't die so early into his reign as Kage that didn't need to worry about it.

"JIJI!" shouted Naruto as he barged into the room almost knocking over a stack of paper work that was over 200 sheets tall. But thanks to his years of honed reflexes Sarutobi saved the stack from falling over and in need of being reorganized.

Once the stack was secure Sarutobi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He then turned his attention to Naruto, Ichigo and Nel and all three looked confused. "Ah Naruto I'm assuming you're here to find out what team you've been placed on correct?" Sarutobi asked.

He just got a nod of confirmation from the three genin standing in front of him. Sarutobi was about to answer but was cut off by a new voice that came from the window, "You three are with me." a tall man with long spiky white hair that he kept in a pony tail.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked while Nel seemed to have a stunned look of recognition on her face.

"I'm glad you asked kid. I am known as the Mountain Toad spirit sage that acquires immortality also called the Toad Mountain Sage. Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya said as he did his Kabuki dance.

"_You can't be serious this guy is our sensei?" "Why do we have an idiot for a sensei?" "Wow I never would've guessed that one of the Legendary Sanin would do something that embarrassing."_ Ichigo, Naruto and Nel all thought respectively, "Oi Jiji can we not have an idiot as our sensei?" Naruto asked to the aged Kage.

Jiraiya just fell over while Sarutobi just laughed, "Naruto you will soon be glad that you are now Jiraiya's students. Although there is only so much he can teach Ichigo and Nel but all three of you can still learn a lot from him. After all I was his jonin sensei when he was just starting out and he has made quite the name for himself. If you wanna know one accomplishment that he is very proud of is that he was the Yondaime's sensei." Sarutobi said to the three. Only Nel wasn't surprised by this information since she is more or less the brains of their group. Ichigo and Naruto immediately began to rethink their first impressions about this guy.

"That's right gakis you are all very lucky to have me now why don't we go to training field two and get to know each other." Jiraiya said as he disappeared in poof of smoke indicating that he used the Shunshin no Jutsu. Naruto and the others quickly went outside and tried to get to the training ground as quickly as possible, which involved Ichigo carrying Naruto while using Shunpo while Nel was right by his side using Sonido. Naruto hated that he didn't have a high-speed move that he could use and this just fueled his determination to figure out a way to mimic those techniques.

XXX

(Training Field Two)

Once they arrived they quickly found Jiraiya meditating on a…toad. "Jiraiya-sensei were here." Nel said as the three of them approached him.

"Ah good, well now how about we all introduce ourselves, just give me your likes dislikes hobbies and goals for the future." Jiraiya said as he opened his eyes. "How about I go first, my name is Jiraiya also known as the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku. I like sake, toads, Fuinjutsu, and women." he said with a lecherous grin immediately gaining the suspicious eyes of Nel, "I hate snakes of any kind, my hobbies include expanding my knowledge of Fuinjutsu and doing research for my books. And my goal is to full fill the prophecy the Great Toad Sage gave to me."

That last one kinda threw them for a loop for a second but decided to leave it alone. Nel was kinda interested that he was an author and wondered what books he wrote and what he researched. It was then that she decided to go next, "Well Jiraiya-sensei my name is Nelliel Tu Oderschvank but my friends just call me Nel. I like reading, my friends, my sister, training, dango and ramen. I'm very angry at your former teammate for what he did to me but at the same time a little grateful too him for if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am today and I wouldn't trade any of it for anything else. I also hate fan-girls that give female warriors bad name. My hobbies include reading, training and making sure these two don't kill each other. I really don't have a goal besides to get stronger to protect those I care about."

Jiraiya was impressed by her, this girl is very mature for her age and doesn't take anything for granted. He then signaled to Ichigo to introduce himself, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I like to train, a fair fight and my friends. I hate those that disrespect their comrades or those that are dishonorable in a fight. My hobbies include training and hanging out with my friends. My goals are to protect those I care about, get to know my Zanpakuto and grow strong enough to eventually defeat my Inner Hollow."

Jiraiya was once again impressed with the honor this kid had. Honor was trait that very few Shinobi had and they did whatever it took to win the fight even if it meant to hit below the belt. Since Naruto was the last one he just got right into introducing himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friends, ramen, Fuinjutsu and training. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and those that can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai. My hobbies are studying Fuinjutsu, trying new ramen and training and my goal is to become the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen, ttebayo!" he shouted as he pumped his fists into the air.

"_Well Kushina I'm sorry to say that he is your son through and through. He looks like Minato but he has your personality right down to the verbal tick."_ Jiraiya thought with a soft smile on his face, "Well I gotta say that I'm impressed. If you guys do what I and your other sensei's tell you then I can see a bright future ahead of you. By the way Naruto you said that you like Fuinjutsu. How far along are you?"

Naruto smiled and you could just see the pride radiating off of him, "I have finished the Advanced courses and now all I need to take is the Masters Course and I'll be a full-fledged seal master."

Jiraiya was shocked, he expected Naruto be dabbling into the Advanced courses by now thanks to his Uzumaki heritage but the fact that he has already finished it means that this boy has even more potential in the field then both of his parents ever did. "You're already through the Advanced Courses, I've gotta say gaki I'm thoroughly impressed. That means the only person in the village that can claim to be your better in the art is me a genuine Seal Master."

Naruto just couldn't believe his luck, in order for him to take the Master Course he needed to be taught by a Seal Master and he just happened to get one as his sensei. Naruto couldn't wait to begin the Master Course now. "Alright now gakis I wanna see what you all can do so I want all of you to come at me with the intent to kill." Jiraiya said as he got up.

Both Naruto and Ichigo got that look in their eyes when they were expecting a tough fight. The three of them stood up and reached for their weapons, Nel her katana, her sword was in a green sheath with a light green handle with a guard of two crescent moons. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and Naruto pulled out a kunai from his holster.

Jiraiya just stood there with his arms crossed and confident smirk across his face. Ichigo was the first to attack he used Shunpo to close the distance as fast as he could and came with an overhead strike. Jiraiya would've countered if he didn't see the kunai coming right at the spot he would leave wide open if he countered Ichigo so he jumped out of the way. However the sound of static from behind him indicated that Nel had used Sonido to get behind him and attempted to stab him. He quickly turned around batted the flat side of the Zanpakuto away from him and went to take advantage of the opening he created but a blond and orange image blocked the attack and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Jiraiya had to admit that combination of attacks would've worked on a chunin or maybe a low jonin. So he could clearly see their teamwork didn't need to be improved on. "I gotta hand it to you three that was great teamwork. Ichigo nice distraction with the direct attack and then follow up attack by Naruto forcing me to move so that Nel could get behind me and attack, and in case if that didn't work you had a Shadow Clone ready to take the hit for her. I can see I won't have to teach you three teamwork so that's a good thing." he said with a grin of satisfaction on his face.

They were all a bit surprised that they didn't at least scratch him so they needed to come up with a new plan. Naruto then made the cross hand sign and created close fifty clones. All of them surrounded Jiraiya where just about ready to attack. Jiraiya was expecting them to all jump at him at once but then a red light from the corner of his eye caught his attention and saw a Bala heading straight towards him. He quickly ducked underneath the attack feeling the heat coming off of it as it flew overhead. That was when the Narutos pounced on him. Jiraiya then swapped to good old Taijutsu and began to beat down every clone that got close to him. None of them could even touch him, as soon as half of them were gone Ichigo shunpo'd in right behind him and managed to cut him in two. Everyone was shocked that Ichigo actually hit him with his over sized kitchen knife but then there was a poof of smoke and the smoke revealed a log cut in half. They all let out a sigh of relief that Ichigo hadn't managed to accidently kill their sensei.

Again Jiraiya was impressed by their plan. Having Naruto spam clones so that a majority of the enemies focus was on them since they were everywhere surrounding him, but then have Nel attack with a Bala forcing him to move creating an opening for the clones to pounce on and while being swarmed by clones have Ichigo come in with a quick but deadly attack. They continued to go at him with very well coordinated attacks and all of them failing but still proving how good they are.

The three of them were getting annoyed, "Damn it we can't hit this guy. Can you guys think of anything we could do to try and at least hit him?" Ichigo asked getting really frustrated.

"I could always try using my Resurreccion. That might help us." Nel whispered to her teammates.

"But Nel-chan can't you only hold that form for a few minutes when you're fighting?" Naruto asked not wanting for Nel to go overboard. That was his and Ichigo's job.

"If only we could get him to hold still…wait Naruto can't you use a seal to try and trap him?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto thought about it, "I could try but I doubt it would work on him. He's a seal master so he might figure out what I'm doing long before I'm finished." Naruto said.

"What if we distracted him, Nel's Resurreccion would definitely distract him for a bit." Ichigo offered back.

"I guess it's worth a try, we've basically tried everything else we could think of." Naruto answered.

The other two nodded and said that he had a minute to get a seal ready. And with that Ichigo charged at Jiraiya so this way when he backs off and Nel releases her sword he won't be focusing on Naruto. Once Ichigo was in striking range he began to swing his sword but Jiraiya expertly dodged each and every single one of his attacks. Ichigo finally backed off and landed next to Nel as she held her sword out in front of her parallel to the ground. "Declare…Gamuza!" she said with an expressionless look in her eyes. The sword glowed pink as a bit of smoke came off it but then there was a bright flash of light. When the light faded there stood Nel in her released state. The biggest difference with her is that she now has the lower body of a horse. She has become a freaking centaur, she kept her green shirt and on her head was a Hollow mask with long horns the curved towards her back. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands, and in her hand instead of a sword was a double sided lance. (A/N: It's literally Nel's canon Resurreccion except without the mask being broken at all)

Jiraiya's attention was now fully on Nel, and just by a glance he guessed that her speed wasn't her strong suite in this form. However he was only partially right with that assumption, Nel came straight at him far faster than before. The only down side to this form was that maneuverability was limited however she didn't lose speed. She began her relentless attack on Jiraiya that still managed to dodge with no problem. He quickly got behind her and was ready to strike however his instincts quickly began to scream for him to get away but it was too late. He got kicked in the gut by both of Nel's hind legs knocking the wind out of him. He quickly caught his breath though to dodge a strike from Ichigo that managed to kick up a ton of dust. Jiraiya then jumped out and was about to punch Ichigo all of a sudden he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that he was caught in a binding seal from Naruto and realized this was what they were after.

The three students just smirked, "We got you sensei so please surrender." Nel said as she returned to her normal state as to conserve energy.

It was after she said this that Jiraiya smirked and disappeared in a poof of smoke indicating what they trapped was a shadow clone, "Doton: Swamp of the Underworld!" Jiraiya shouted from behind trapping them in some kind of swamp. Jiraiya didn't use the best one he could knowing he could easily bury them in this jutsu. "You all did very well but it looks like I win this one." he said much to their ire.

He helped them out of the swamp with Nel being the first one out much to her pleasure. Once they were out Jiraiya spoke again, "I'm very impressed with all of you, while there are some things I can see that need to be improved upon you definitely don't need help with teamwork so we get to skip those team building exercises that everyone hates. Now I want all of you to go home and rest, you are dismissed for the day and be here by 8:00 am tomorrow to begin your training. We will also start taking up missions tomorrow as well so I want you all fully rested. Understood?"

"Hai" all three of them shouted before going their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out. I was really busy with work and didn't have time to write. **

**Hey I need to get your guy's opinion on something, I have several ideas for things down the road and I mean way into the future but I want to know what you guys think about this. You see due to both Naruto and Ichigo having multiple forms I was thinking about giving Nel a second release just like Ulquiorra to match them. I was also planning to possibly allow Ichigo to use his Final Getsuga Tensho without as much of a risk to himself but still with a pretty high cost. What do you guys think I'll be posting a poll for it on my profile.**

**Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review and if you have any questions as to why I picked Jiraiya please feel free to ask.**


End file.
